Unwanted Love
by lavanderrose
Summary: It's been a long time! n.n. I update the prevoius chapters and removed any errors. please notify me if you spot any. Thanx. Any review is appreciated.
1. The Annoying Guest

_**PG **_

_**Revision began: 12/30/04… 06/25/06 **_

**…07/01/06….12/01.06**

_**I Don't Own CCS **_

**Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, 17, daughter of Fujitaka Kinomoto owner of one of the biggest company in all of Japan. Syaoran Li, 17½, son of Yelan Li owner of the biggest company in all of China. These unlikely two brought together in a totally difficult situation: an arranged marriage! This story is about how they find out, how thy cope, and what happens next. This is a story about their … _Unwanted Love _**

_**This story begins one 'fateful' spring afternoon… **_

**Chapter one: The annoying and unexpected guest **

"Yes! It's the weekend!" exclaimed an emerald-eyed girl as she burst through her school doors. Any student would be happy to spend a

few days away from their teachers.

"Very excited, aren't you Sakura?" remarked her lilac haired amethyst eyed companion.

"Hurry up Tomo! I promised Rakuda that I'd met him at the Ice Cream Shoppe!" she said, no more like shouted, as she ran ahead.

"Hold your horses!"

**--X.X--**

"I'm home!!!" exclaimed Sakura, the auburn haired emerald eyed we met earlier. Her voice seemed to echo in the large mansion.

_--The Kinomoto Mansion, well maybe it's not a mansion but it's not a house either. (Bear with me here.) _

"Hello Sakura!" greeted one of the few maids in the household

"Hey there Mikage!" giving her a friendly smile "Where's Otou-san?"

"I think he's in his study!" replied the black haired green-eyed woman

_(Mikage is from Pretear so I don't own her. It's just that when I think of a maid I think of Mikage.) _

**--.--**

_**(Sakura POV)** _

For some out of the blue weird reason I believe my good day is about to end. I took a deep breath as I reached my father's study, I was

about to knock on the door when I heard my Onii-chan yelling:

'"_What???"_'

Touya rarely yells especially at dad! I was surprised, I knocked the door, and I needed to know what's going on. When I knocked the

commotion in the room ceased, I waited for my father's permission before I entered.

"Hello Otou-san, Onii-chan! What's going on?"

"Hello Sakura! How was school?"

"Great!" I smiled- I was lying through my teeth. Then I noticed, since I came in this room Touya hasn't called me a kaijuu or questioned

me why I was late! Is he sick or something?

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just telling Touya about Yelan's up coming visit-"

"You mean okaa-san's friend?" I rushed excited

Yelan Li is okaa-san's bestest friend in the whole world. I remember when I little Yelan would visit and bring presents for me from China.

About nine years ago she stopped coming but when my birthday came she would send huge presents for me.

"When is she coming? When?"

My father chuckled "She should be arriving sometime this evening"

I grinned widely, I really missed her. I said I had to tell Tomoyo as I rushed out the door. Before I went out I peeked at Touya's face, he

was still fuming. Touya doesn't hate Li-san so there's no reason for him to get mad at her coming visit. Daddy didn't tell me everything;

that I was sure of.

**--.X.—**

I rushed to my room and jumped on my bed. I was so excited and yet I was greatly confused. Kicking off my shoes I turned to my side

table, all it held was two picture frames, my telephone, and a pile of useless papers. My eyes glanced at the pictures; one was my family,

from left mother, father, Touya, and me. The other picture frame held a picture Li-san had given me the last time she was here. It had she

and her whole family on it. There were five girls: Yelan, and her four daughters, I can't remember their names. I shifted my thumb as I

was just about to place the picture back, it was then I noticed a boy of about nine, standing by the corner, with a frown on his face.

I took a while, and then I remembered! Yelan had a son, he only came with Li-san once and I was very little then so its' hard to

remember his name. Oh well! What difference did it make now? I placed the picture back next to my family's and picked up the phone

and proceeded to call Tomoyo. But before I could finish dialing the number someone knocked on my door. I jumped up and answered

the door

"Hey Sakura!"

"Tomoyo?!" I was once again surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"My Mom's going on a business trip." She walked casually past me and sat at the foot of my bed. "She'll be gone for a week, so I get to

stay with Sakie-chan!"

" O—--okay…?" I sweat dropped as I noticed in her hands were her sketch book, pencil, and sewing kit, something tells me I'm not going to like this.

Within minutes my suspicions where assured, I was standing as straight as a board while Tomoyo began to make measurements for the

latest outfit.

"Don't you think you've made enough outfits for me, Tomo? Because of you I never get to go shopping!" I slouched

"Oh nonsense! Now stop slouching!" Doesn't she sound like one of those old ladies that sew just to pass time?

I sighed and straighten my posture. Twenty minutes later Tomoyo was drawing up design plans and I was relaxing when I finally

remembered what I wanted to tell her.

"Hey, Tomo?"

No answer.

" Tomoyo?" I glanced over to where Tomoyo was; she was focusing so much on the design plans that she didn't show any signs that she

heard me. I groaned and tried my best to get her attention, later resulting to throwing my pillow at her.

"What is it?"

"Li-san's gonna be visiting us!"

"Really? When?" she began firing questions at me: Where is she staying? How long is she staying? You know… things like that. I guess

Tomoyo is more excited about Li-san's visit than I am!

You see when ever Li-san visited she not only brought gifts for Touya and me but she also brought gifts for Tomoyo too. Gifts like

Chinese silk and other materials because of Tomoyo's love of fashion.

"This evening…" I finally answered her second question. After I said that I immediately began to regret it. Tomoyo, literally, began

bouncing off the walls. She began drawing up different designs and plans. She must be REALLY excited.

* * *

**--La.t.er—**

_Annoyed amber eyes, _

"Don't tell me we're going to be staying in this dump!" he scoffed

"I don't find anything wrong with it, in fact I find it rather homely!" blue eyes shined

"Eriol, you'll find a large box in the middle of a wet alley '_rather_' homely!"

The blue eyed boy, Eriol, just smiled as he proceeded down the path leading towards the house.

**X X X Kinomoto residence X X X**

Tomoyo had finally tired herself out and was now relaxing by the window, when we heard the doorbell ringing. Tomoyo and I

immediately found our strength and ran down stairs.

" LI-SAN!!!"

Standing at the doorway was a regal looking woman with black eyes and with mid-night black hair. She smiled at me as I gave her a huge

hug.

"My, my, Sakura. Look how you've _grown_! Oh, and look at you Tomoyo, as elegant as usual!"

Tomoyo and I blushed at the compliments.

"Hello Yelan! Nice to see you again!" came my father's voice as he proceeded down the stairs, Touya lagging behind.

"It's nice to see you too Fujitaka!" she smiled once again. She and father proceeded to the living room while Tomoyo and I went to help

the maids carry the luggage. When I got there Tomoyo was talking to a boy with blue hair and eyes which where rimmed with round

glasses. Next to the blue haired guy was another boy with chestnut colored hair and amber eyes; he had a frown on his face and his eyes

glared at anyone who dared to look at him. He looked quite familiar…

As I came closer his cold eyes turned to me, but I just glared back.

"Sakura," called Tomoyo's voice "This is Hiiragizawa Eriol," gesturing to the blue haired boy who gave me a sweet smile. I smiled back:

"Hello Eriol, I'm Kinomoto Sakura, nice to meet you!"


	2. The Unbelievable News

**Unwanted Love **

_**Recall:**_

_Chapter one : Sakura and Syaoran met for the first time however his rudely and air of arrogance puts them on different pages._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two – Unbelievable news **

**(Sakura POV) **

I was told later that the rude amber-eyed guy was Yelan's one and only son Xiao- Lang. That's just fantastic Oh great!

Um… If you can't tell , I'm being sarcastic. Very , _very_ sarcastic. Last night Xiao Lang Lang, that's his name, argued non

stop about why he had to come, why he couldn't stay back in Hong Kong.

-Sigh-

You know I think I liked it better when he was silent.

-Yawn-

Yet … I ha d ve the sinking feeling that tomorrow's going to be a whole lot worse.

**X X Next Day X X**

**(Normal POV)**

"Sa_ku_ra?"

No answer.

" Hey Sakura, Wake Up!"

Nope, still no answer.

" For crying out loud, WAKE UP SAKURA!!!"

" What ?…" groaned the emerald eyed beauty . , h Her short auburn hair was scattered on all over her head as she trie d s to wake

herself from her peaceful slumber.

" Wake up, it's ten o'clock!" came Tomoyo's tired voice.

Sakura covered her head with her pillow in attempt to desperately block out the intruding noise that was Tomoyo.

" No Sakura, its time to finally wake up!" she pulled away pulled away the her friend 's pillow and blanket.

" Fine…" Sakura groaned still not moving

" You know, everybody's waiting for you to start breakfast." Pulling Tomoyo pulled Sakura roughly off the bed.

" Itai! (Ouch!) I'm up!" the emerald bea u ty murmured finally giving in .

" Get dress and hurry!" said a tired Tomo as she walked towards the door.

A minute later, a sleepy Sakura is still on the floor drifting back to her slumber…

Tomoyo poked her head in " WAKE UP!!!"

" Okay, okay I'm up!" Tomoyo stared at her , and , as if sensing what she meant , Sakura added "… for good this time."

**X X Ten minutes later X X**

**-Sakura POV-**

I yawned for the sixth time since I woke up. It's not my fault that Li-san spent most of the night catching up. Actually I didn't really mind.

Um.. yeah… you know what? Just forget it.

I yawned again, this time on my way to the dining room. A little tear came up and , blurring my vision. My hand reached up to wipe it

away when…

-BUMP-

While turning the corner I accidentally bumped into someone's hard chest. I quickly looked up to apologize only to be cut off be an ice-

cold glare.

" It would be nice if people stopped bumping into me." Who else but...

Xiao Lang.

Before I even had another chance to apologize he walked past me muttering something about … stupid maids and clumsy girls.

I turned and glared at his retreating form , . It wasn't as if he could see me right? a And I also called him an idiot , under my breath —but

that only made it look like I was talking to myself.

**X X X X**

When I arrived at the dining room everybody had already started. My father told me that everyone was quite hungry and couldn't wait

for me any longer; I said it was okay and but still apologized for keeping them.

After breakfast I got up and was just about to offer Mikage if I could my help with the dishes but Li-san called me back saying she had

something very important to discuss with me, so I sat back down and waited. The maids , I hate calling them , had finished clearing the

table and had left only my father, Li-san and me in the room.

Just then Xiao-Lang walked in. Evil incarnate.

It was also then I just realized he didn't eat breakfast with us. I wonder why?

" Mother, an annoying servant told me you wanted to see me. Is that true?"

An annoying _servant_? How rude could he get What the heck? They were all older than him how could he be so rude? I was just about

to question him his stupidity- if you will- when Li-san's voice broke my thoughts.

" Yes, I had sent for you . , Fujitaka and I need to discuss something of great importance with you and Sakura."

Xiao-Lang nodded and sat two chairs away from me.

Yelan began.

" T This whole matter started whe n Nadeshiko and I were n me and Nadeshiko were kids. Kids with an eye on the future. " I noticed

Xiao Lang brace himself for a long 'flashback' as his mother continued .

" I remember we were both four or five seven years old. That day, we went to the beach with our parents. While the adults relaxed we

played in the sand.

" Nadeshiko had noticed that the girls we were making sand castles with looked almost alike, we had later asked them why and was told

they were sisters. I later came up with the idea that we, Nadeshiko and I, could be sisters also. I remember at the end of the day we had

made a promised to find out how we could become sisters.

" Years later I had forgotten about the promise but Nadeshiko hadn't, she came up with a solution…

**O O Flash Back O O**

" I know this might sound weird, but the only way I see that we could become sisters is if…"

" What?"

" Is if I promise a child of mine to yours…"

" You mean as an arranged marriage?" when Nadeshiko nodded, Yelan laughed uneasily " You're joking right?"

" Nope! I'm as serious as can be."

"You know we don't have to become sisters, we can just stay good friends . " Yelan offered.

When But when Nadeshiko was serious nothing could an get in her way. Seeing no absolute way out Yelan nodded with a smile.

**O O End Flash Back O O**

**O O Sakura POV O O**

Xiao Lang and I immediately lost our demeanor and were now furious.

" PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING, PLEASE TELL ME I'M NOT ENGAGED TO HER/HIM!" we both yelled in unison,

pointing to the other in disgust .

" I'm sorry but she's not joking, Nadeshiko was really serious about this." Came Fujitaka who tried to keep everything calm. "It was her

deathbed wish Sakura… "

" Why couldn't this go for Touya? I mean he's the first."

" Your mother said no." came Yelan's voice again

I glanced over to Xiao Lang; he was as shocked as I was, right now he's trying to calm down. If only I could be as calm as he. No , I

won't accept it! Mother isn't capable of doing this to me… she wouldn't…

" But father, I already have a boyfriend! What about Rakuda?"

" Well that's a surprise! I didn't think anyone or anything would be interested in you, Kinomoto!" was what I heard Xiao Lang say under

his breath. I knew he was trying to think of something else other than the _blasted_ engagement but he didn't have to abuse me!

**X X Normal POV X X**

" Take that back!" Sakura snapped at Xiao Lang

" Why should I?" he said as he stood up with annoyance written on his face.

" Because you're wrong!" she replied glaring

" Whatever you say…" he muttered, turning to Fujitaka and Yelan who had amused looks on their faces " Excuse me…" he said to the

adults before slamming the door behind him .

" Father , can't you cancel this engagement?"

" Sorry only Yelan can and I don't think she would after all a promise is a promise. And a deathbed promise nonetheless."

" I'm sorry Sakura but I can't." Sakura's face slowly became was blank, no emotion dared show it self. " And I know that this isn't

going to make the situation any better but I decided to stay a while longer than I had planned. I would like if you and Xiao Lang get to

know each other better."

_Silence…………_

" Excuse me, also…" came Sakura voice, trembling, on the brim of tears… Her footsteps could be heard, running out of the room.

The two adults sighed…

" Well that went went…um…well!"

" It could have been worse!"

" Thank goodness it wasn't. How so?"

" Agreed! Well, they could have threatened to do something drastic."

" Good point…thank the heavens that they didn't!"

" Agreed! "


	3. Getting to know each other

**Unwanted Love **

_A/N: Hello again, this chapter and the next will be the same as it was; give or take a hand full of changes. _

_Recall: _

_Chapter one: Sakura and Syaoran met for the first time however his rudely and air of arrogance puts them on different pages._

_Chapter two: Sakura learns that Li Xiao Lang is the son of Li Yelan a family friend. He is as handsome and he is rude. To make things worst they both find out that they are engaged thanks to a deathbed promise made by his mother, Yelan._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three: Getting to know each other **

_**(Touya POV) **_

"I'm sure the only reason he called her back was to tell her…

_**O O O Flash Back O O O**_

"Otou-san, I'm home!" I called stepping into his study only to see him on the phone with a client. I sighed as I tossed my bag down beside the chair and sat down. After what seemed to be ten boring minutes he finally ended his call and looked over at me.

"Hey Touya, how was your day?"

"As interesting as watching cement dry." I murmured sarcastically

He just smiled. Out of curiosity I asked, " Who were you talking to?"

His smiled wavered a bit "It was just Yelan…" I was surprised I hadn't heard from her in a while, it was, in my opinion, weird. Out of the blue if you will…

"What's the occasion?"

"Sakura…"

"What about Sakura?"

He sighed tiredly but he continued to smile " I guess its better to tell you now so you wouldn't have to wring Xiao Lang's neck when you find out later…"

Xiao Lang?

Li-san's son?

That annoying devil's child?

I remember he came once and I would much prefer if he doesn't come again. He was so rude and ever so disrespectful towards me. Spoiled too… being the only boy in the Li household…

"What does the gaki (brat) have to do with Sakura?"

"Well, Yelan's visit is mainly about fulfilling a childhood promise between herself and Nadeshiko."

"Mom?" something's wrong here "…What does this promise entail? And how does the _gaki_ and Sakura have to do with it?"

Father sighed again "This promise was to engage Sakura and Xiao Lang…"

_5…4…3…2…1…0 _

"WHAT??!" If this was a caartoon I'm sure you would have seen steam pouring out of my ears.

**O O O End Flash Back O O O **

'How could mother do that to Sakura? There has to be some kind of explanation'

_'"PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING, PLEASE TELL ME I'M NOT ENGAGED TO HER/HIM!"' _

That was the gaki and Sakura's voice… I guess she just found out.

-Sigh- Things are defiantly gonna get interesting much to my dismay.

I walked to quietly to the balcony, and leaned on the railing. This balcony looked over the garden and the Sakura trees in the back yard. Looking I saw Tomoyo sewing again. I sweat dropped, doesn't she ever quit!

**O O Normal POV O O **

**O O Tomoyo O O **

Tomoyo sighed happilly as she put in the last stitch on her latest outfit. She cut off the excess thread and lifted her work in the air to examine it.

"A fine work of art!"

Tomoyo jumped at the voice.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you!" the voice laughed.

Tomoyo, now recognizing the voice, turned towards the garden door.

"That's okay, I just wasn't paying attention. That's all." She said to the navy blue haired boy standing at the doorway, sapphire eyes rimmed with glasses. "So what are you doing here? Don't tell me you only came here to scare little ol'me?" she playfully asked as she folded neatly the dress.

"I assure you that I was just wandering around." Came his calm answer

"Want me to give you the grand tour?" asked Tomoyo as she began packing away her sewing equipments.

"That would be great!"

**X X X X **

"You live with the Li's?" asked a curious Tomo

"Yeah…My parents were good friends with Yelan-sama"

"What do you mean 'were'? Are they…?"

"My parents died… when I was twelve, and that was when Syaorans family took me in."

"Oh my! I'm sorry for bring up such sad memories. Gomen!!!" Tomoyo quickly apologized as she bowed slightly

"Hey don't be sorry! It's part of life, isn't it? It's ok really!" Replied Eriol

"Despite that I'm still very sorry." Eriol just smiled.

They continued to walk in silence for a while. That was until they saw Sakura run past them. They both stared in surprise after her retreating form, before Tomoyo turned to Eriol.

"I'll go see what's wrong…" Eriol could tell she was silently asking his permission to leave his company.

When he nodded Tomoyo took off running behind her cousin. Eriol gazed at her until she turned the corner her long lilac locks bouncing with her every step. If you look closer you'll see a hint of admiration in his eyes. Admiration… _for how much she cares about her friend_.

And maybe something else…?

Maybe someday we'll find out… Who knows?


	4. Annoying friends

**Unwanted Love **

**Recall: **

_**Chapter one**: Sakura and Syaoran met for the first time however his rudely and air of arrogance puts them on different pages._

_**Chapter two**: Sakura learns that Li Xiao Lang is the son of Li Yelan a family friend. He is as handsome and he is rude. To make things worst they both find out that they are engaged thanks to a deathbed promise made by his mother, Yelan._

_**Chapter three**: It turns out that Touya knew about the promise. He shows clear signs of hating Xiao Lang and the promise. Daidouji Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa Eriol meet and learn a little about each other. Their conversation is cut short as they catch sight of Sakura with tears in her eyes._

**_Chapter Four: annoying friends _**

**(Xiao Lang POV)**

First! I come to Japan against my will. Then bumped into the clumsy Sakura Kinomoto, and later found out that I'm engaged to her. Can

my life get any worst? On second thought forget I just said that!

**X X X X **

**(Sakura POV**)

I sighed and began wiping my tears as I closed the door behind me. I didn't care about the papers and my bag on the bed, I just dropped

on it. A part of me was hoping that I'd fall through soft clouds and wake up from my little nightmare. The other part of me hoped that

there was nothing breakable on the bed-especially my cell phone. After what seemed to be twenty endless minutes, in reality it was only

one minute, I turned and grabbed my books and tossed them towards the door. It made a loud sound… kinda like _THUMD._ The picture

frames on the bed shook, the picture of our family caught my eyes. Mom was smiling … _How could she smile so sweetly at me? __How _

_could she do this to me? Death wish or noo death wish… it was unfair! _Because of her I'm stuck with the, what I know as the, rude,

obnoxious, selfish Li Xiao Lang for life!

"Why!!? Why me?!!!" I groaned as I buried my face inside my pillow. Suddenly a knock on my door interrupted my thoughts, ignoring it

I continue my rants about what a horrible idea the engagement was, but the knocking persisted. Grudgingly I opened the door only to see

the worried and concerned look on Tomoyo's face.

**X X X **

Within minutes, no seconds, I was being interrogated by an annoying Tomoyo, who, might I had, kept saying how 'Kawaii' the situation

was. Saying things like it's an epic 'to-be' love story.

"For the last time, Tomo, this is not cute. It's plain torture!" I exclaimed, my sadness gone only angry remained.

"Don't be absurd Sakura. Who knows you may fall heads over hells in love with him. Or him with you…"

"In hell!" I murmured with distaste. How could she say that, no how could she even think that? The last thing on earth I want is to fall in

love with that stuck-up, high and mighty baka! I mean what did I do to deserve this? …nothing!!! While these thoughts ran though my

head, Tomoyo on the other hand was, with stars eyes, saying thing like…

"OH! It's the perfect material for a romance novel!

"…Sakura will look so kawaii in her dress…

"…Cherry blossoms will be everywhere …" sighing dreamily

"…Oh… Li-kun will be standing there gawking at the awesome beauty of his bride-to-be-"

"Oi!!! Tomoyo, if you have any shred of decency in you I beg… **STOP RIGHT THERE!!!**" I shrieked, interrupting her rambling.

"You're going too fast, don't you think?"

"Nope, not at all! I mean you never know…" Tomoyo replied placing a finger to her chin "…now how am I going to design the dress? I

_could go with the traditional stly but… no that's too outdated…_" murmuring to herself

"If it was left with me there will be no wedding!"

"Come on, Sakura! You can't break of this engagement. From what you told me, you'll have to go through with it."

"Over my dead body!!!!!!!" I smirked, my sad and angry demeanor lost in the wind, determination was flooding in my eyes. Nothing in

the world is perfect, there has to be a flaw in this '_promise' (or death sentence) _…

**XX. Eriol POV .XX**

I sat there confused, my everlasting smile on despite my present state of mind. As I watched him pace around his room I began to

wonder, even though he always acts ever so mature and collected he's still a child inside. And also I couldn't help but think how dense he

was. I mean the answer was right in front of him and he still hasn't seen it. How deplorable! You see, it all started after Tomoyo left to go

after Sakura, feeling bored I decided to see what Syaoran was up to, I came only to see him pacing like he was worried the world was

going to end and the only one who could save it was him, or _something_ close to that.

"Stop pacing!" I said furiously

"I 'm still not going through with it!" he mumbled as he sat down on his bed

"Who said you had to?"

"You mean you found a way to end the madness?" Syaoran asked enthusiastically, yep! He's still a kid. He got had on his feet.

"eh……sure!"

"Well? …" he said impatiently

"There are two ways to look at it…" I paused to adjust slipping my glasses, " One…Nothing was said that you couldn't get divorced

after the _'marriage'_, and two… From what you told me…it wasn't said that you even **had** to get married. So all you have to do is

basically outlive _this 'engagement'._" I ended with an approving nod… I felt ever so proud of myself. Yep! I'm a genius… well not really

…

"True…" he grinned and with a tired sigh, plopped down lazily on his bed. The world lifted suddenly from his shoulders. It must have felt

great.

**X X X X X X X **

* * *

****

There we go! It's been awhile!

I haven't updated because of writers block and school. Anyway I as you know I changed a bunch of things and I hope it's much more

better that it was. This chapter and the previous one were not as long as the others, for that I apologize I rushed to give it to you all.

Please review!

_**-Luv Lavanderrose **_


	5. Not again!

**_Unwanted Love _**

**_Recall: _**

_**Chapter one**: Sakura and Syaoran met for the first time however his rudely and air of arrogance puts them on different pages._

_**Chapter two**: Sakura learns that Li Xiao Lang is the son of Li Yelan a family friend. He is as handsome and he is rude. To make things worst they both find out that they are engaged thanks to a deathbed promise made by his mother, Yelan._

_**Chapter three**: It turns out that Touya knew about the promise. He shows clear signs of hating Xiao Lang and the promise. Daidouji Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa Eriol meet and learn a little about each other. Their conversation is cut short as they catch sight of Sakura with tears in her eyes._

_**Chapter four:** "Out of the counsel of many, comes understanding" Tomoyo meets up with Sakura and they discuss what next step to take. Eriol also meets up with his buddy and help calm a troubled mind with simple words: "_it wasn't said that you even **had** to get married_…"_

* * *

**_Chapter Five: Not_ Again! **

Everything seemed to be going down hill for Sakura ever since Yelan arrived. And now here she is, standing, shocked to her core, in

front of her new found enemy.

Um…

Rewind!

This is how it started:

**. Flash Back: **

The spring sky was regaining its glow as the sun rose. Everybody in the Kinomoto household was still trying to squeeze thirty minutes or

so into their sleep time. Everybody except our auburn haired heroine who, too excited to sleep, laid in bed with a huge grin.

The clock said five- thirty two but she didn't care, she slid out of bed rushed to the bathroom brushed her teeth, washed her face, got

dressed in her uniform, and was having breakfast, by the time everybody was up and about.

"Morning Sakura!" came Tomoyo's voice as she arrived in the dining room, "It's rare to see you up this early. Quite rare in-fact!" She

was dressed in the same uniform as Sakura was: A white long sleeved blouse, a midnight blue skirt that reached her knees, and a medium

blue vest.

"Today's gonna be the best!" Her friend answered

" Why? Is something good happening today? Oh… my mom's coming back today…"

Sakura smirked "NO! It's not that. You see, I finally get to spend some time away from Li! And more time with someone who cares

about what I think, say and do."

Tomoyo rose an eyebrow, " And who no earth would that be?"

"Rakuda!" glaring at her friend

"Oh! You mean that good for nothing Pretty Boy?"

"What do you mean?" She was confused

"What I mean-"

Sakura wasn't listening, she kept thinking. Even though Touya didn't approve of Rakuda she didn't think Tomoyo would feel the same

way. Why would she feel that way? (Um Sakura mind listening to her?!) She always talked about Rakuda but Tomoyo never said

anything. Why the sudden change of heart?

"Ummm, Sakura?"

" Sakura? I think we're going to be late!"

"Sakura?"

Sakura was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear Tomoyo and Mikage call her.

"SAKURA!!!!"

"Huh?" snapping back to reality

"Sakura, we are gonna be late!"

Glancing at the clock, "HHHOOOEEE!!!!"

**X.X.X. **

"Miss Sakura, Miss Tomoyo? The Limo driver is waiting for you-"

"Sorry but we're taking our bikes!" Sakura replied as she pushed her bicycle out of the huge drive away with Tomoyo trailing her and

doing the same.

"See you Mikage!!" They called in unison, riding towards school.

The black haired woman just sighed and waved. This wasn't anything new.

**X.X.X. **

"What a surprise, we're not late!" wonder laced her voice as she stared at the many girls crowding the hallway. Screaming in excitement,

but what on earth where they excited about?

"Actually Sakura, we _**are**_ late! Something must be wrong." Replied the always level headed Tomoyo.

The girls had arrived at school five minutes after the bell only to see the hallways crowded with girl, the teachers desperately trying to

calm the horde of girls. The guys seemed to be inside the classroom throwing paper balls at each other, apparently bored out of their

skulls!

"Excuse Me!"

That voice? It seemed quite familiar.

"Pardon Me! _Please?_" Tomoyo caught sight of a blue haired boy trying to escape his captivity. Finally making his way out of the 'cage'

Tomoyo was finally able you recognize him.

"Eriol? What are you doing here?" asked Sakura who was more puzzled than before. He seemed to be wearing the same uniform as the

other boys in the school. "And why are you dressed like that?" If he was there then…?

"WHAT'S ALL THE COMOTION HERE?!" A voice thundered angrily through the hall. Everybody had to cover their ears at the

sound, including the teachers who were already to yell themselves. The owner of the voice turned out to be the principal, his plump face

was red with anger. He stood there glaring at the noise makers. The girls all immediately rushed into their respective class rooms, leaving

the source of the noise exposed.

**X.X. End Flash Back.X.X **

Standing there, the source of all the noise, her newest enemy, Li.

Sakura eyes narrowed, "What are you doing here?"

Amber eyes narrowed in the same fashion, "I feel I should ask the same!"

****

**X.X. Tomoyo POV .X.X . **

**Lunch time. **

"What?!!"

That was Sakura; she just heard from Eriol that he and Li-kun had been unknowingly enrolled into the same school as Sakura and I. I

guess Yelan-sama was really serious about the promise made between herself and aunt Nadeshiko.

Oh! Speaking of Li-kun, he sitting in the farthest corner of the cafeteria, murmuring and occasionally yelling about goodness knows what.

I guess he has lost his 'cool' demeanor. Also as faith would have it, it turns out that Li-kun and Sakura are in the same classes no

interventions by Yelan that time. Even I'm not in all the same classes as Sakura. All I can say as that I'll feel very sorry for the teachers

who assign Li to sit next to Sakura. But then again that'll be fun to watch!

I recovered from my thoughts when I heard the sound of a chair scraping against the floor. I looked up to see Sakura getting ready to

leave.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sitting with Rakuda!"

Sakura stalked off before I could ask her why. Leaving me with a confused yet amused Eriol.

**X.X NORMAL POV.X.X **

"Who is Rakuda?"

"He's Sakura's boyfriend." Tomoyo replied dryly

"Why don't you seem happy about it?"

"There's no reason for me to be."

Eriol looked puzzled, why would her best friend not approve?

"Sometimes Sakura can be really dense, I mean as thick as a brick house." Tomoyo started. "She doesn't see that Rakuda doesn't and

wouldn't care about her even if his whole existence depended on it."

The whole table was silent. Nobody had anything to say.

**X.X.X. **

_Stay tuned!_

-Luv Lavanderrose


	6. it goes on

**_Unwanted Love _**

**_Konnichiwa minna-san! - _**

**_Recall: _**

_**Chapter one**: Sakura and Syaoran met for the first time however his rudely and air of arrogance puts them on different pages. _

_**Chapter two**: Sakura learns that Li Xiao Lang is the son of Li Yelan a family friend. He is as handsome and he is rude. To make things worst they both find out that they are engaged thanks to a deathbed promise made by his mother, Yelan. _

_**Chapter three**: It turns out that Touya knew about the promise. He shows clear signs of hating Xiao Lang and the promise. Daidouji Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa Eriol meet and learn a little about each other. Their conversation is cut short as they catch sight of Sakura with tears in her eyes. _

_**Chapter four:** "Out of the counsel of many, comes understanding" Tomoyo meets up with Sakura and they discuss what next step to take. Eriol also meets up with his buddy and help calm a troubled mind with simple words: "it wasn't said that you even **had** to get married…" _

_**Chapter five:** Sakura was relived when school continued. That reassurance was quickly burned up when she spots Xiao Lang in the school's colors _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter six: and so…it goes on **

**X.X. _Xiao Lang_ X.X. **

This is so **STUPID**!!!!

No one wants to listen!

No one wants to understand!

Absolutely no one!

I wanted to stay in China where I could train to inherit the company. I wanted to stay there and not worry about any stupid promise, and

no stupid engagement. But _no_!

Argh…Darn it all!

Even Eriol now seems to be enjoying the situation. And I can't talk to him because he's been spending quite a lot of time with the lilac

haired girl… what's her name again? Oh Daidouji! Yeah that's her name …Daidouji Tomoyo. They're always talking about goodness

knows what!

And people wonder why sometimes I rather stay quiet about things, 'cause no one's there when I want to talk.

**S**_**IGH**!!!_

I'm going crazy!

****

**X.X.X.X **

It has been two weeks since Yelan Li and her son arrived and the tension in the Kinomoto house hold has been quite thick. Xiao Lang

seems to be losing his grip, every minute some maid would hear him yell a string of curses at no one. I guess everybody is getting used to

it.

Sakura has been acting very weird, like falling asleep in class, and been moody. She's also been spending her free time with Rakuda

lately leaving Tomoyo with Eriol and in turn leaving Xiao Lang with Touya. They seemed to have developed a hate and be hated

relationship with each other.

**X.X. Sakura POV.X.X **

"Miss Kinomoto?"

I could hear the voice…

"Miss Kinomoto?"

… Penetrating my dreams…

"MISS KINOMOTO?!"

But I … didn't want to answer…

I could tell the teacher was fed up! She slammed her text book on my desk, causing me to break out of my dream and jump up hitting

her; I guess she had been hovering right over me, the result? I hit her **hard **on the chin. Laughter filled the classroom as I smiled

sheepishly at the teacher holding her chin.

"Miss Kinomoto, this is the third time this week, if this continues I will have to inform your father."

"Hai sensei!" I murmured enough for just the teacher to hear, but the laughter continued. My eyes scanned over the classroom everybody was laughing, all except...

…

…

…

XIAO LANG?!?!?!?!?

He of all peoples…

He wasn't laughing but I could tell he was highly amused.

"Quiet down class!" the laughter came to a minimum "Now lets get back to our discussion!"

I sat down and sighed… and resulted to staring out the window… Tomoyo had asked me earlier 'Why are you acting all weird Sakura?

You've been quite and lost in thought. It's not like you. Quit it it's creepy me out…'

I told her that it was nothing… but to tell you the truth… I've been thinking… about the engagement… Eriol told me that the promise

didn't say anything about getting married or things like that so there's no reason for me to be angry or sad… ok, fine… but what still bugs

me is the whole idea behind it … I mean I understand a deathbed promise but… she would … no most likely couldn't have remember

making such a stupid life altering promise at the age of five years old… or something like that. I bet the reason my mother came up with

the idea was because of her dreams.

Call me crazy, I don't care, but I recall when I was little my mom told me a secret:

_'"Some how my dear cherry blossom I can see what is to become."' _

As I said I was little so I didn't pay any attention to what she said, but now I think my mother saw Li-kun in my future…

Why?

I glanced at him…

His eyes just returned to the board… was he looking at me also?

I wonder what he was thinking…

What am **I** thinking?! Stupid Sakura!

"Miss Kinomoto!"

"Miss Kinomoto!"

Oh great! The teacher again! Still I wonder…

**X.X. **

**Xiao Lang POV **

After the little show Kinomoto and the teacher put up… Sakura still blanked out …it was when the teacher called her name again when I

came to this conclusion:

That Kinomoto girl is weird!

**X.X.X. **

_Hello my dear reviewers thank you for reading! _

_Anyway please review once it really really makes my day! _

_Luv Lavanderrose_

**-And _life goes on! _**


	7. A thank you

**Unwanted Love **

**_Recall: _**

_**Chapter one**: Sakura and Syaoran met for the first time however his rudely and air of arrogance puts them on different pages._

_**Chapter two**: Sakura learns that Li Xiao Lang is the son of Li Yelan a family friend. He is as handsome and he is rude. To make things worst they both find out that they are engaged thanks to a deathbed promise made by his mother, Yelan._

_**Chapter three**: It turns out that Touya knew about the promise. He shows clear signs of hating Xiao Lang and the promise. Daidouji Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa Eriol meet and learn a little about each other. Their conversation is cut short as they catch sight of Sakura with tears in her eyes._

_**Chapter four:** "Out of the counsel of many, comes understanding" Tomoyo meets up with Sakura and they discuss what next step to take. Eriol also meets up with his buddy and help calm a troubled mind with simple words: "it wasn't said that you even **had** to get married…"_

_**Chapter five:** Sakura was relived when school continued. That reassurance was quickly burned up when she spots Xiao Lang in the school's colors_

_**Chapter six**: Xiao Lang vents about the unfairness of the situation while Sakura remembers a little something from her memories… her mom's real reason for the engagement set-up._

**

* * *

**

A/N: Anybody looking for a _little_ SS moment? 

****

**Chapter Seven: A thank you! **

**X.X. Tomoyo POV .X.X **

****

Finally the torture is over! (oh… btw she's referring to school.) Eriol is gonna walk with me and Sakura today instead of taking the limo

with Li-kun. I hope Li-kun doesn't get lonely! Anyway, I wonder where Sakura could be. She normally waits for me at the school

entrance, but now it's the other way around. I noticed Eriol saying something and pointing to the sky, it was going to rain. Great…so

much for walking home.

Hmmm…and then again…

**X.X. Normal POV X.X. **

Our dear, dear Sakura sighed as she slammed her locker shut. She was supposed to walk with Tomoyo and Eriol but she had to do

something else first, something she really didn't want to think about yet she felt that she had to. It took a while to find him Sakura

practically had to circle the whole school.

Xiao Lang was getting his homework from his locker when Kinomoto walked up. She stood right next to him, he ignored her at first but

she sighed… once… twice…

"What do you want?"he asked without even looking at her.

Her voice was quiet at first; she hadn't talked to him since the promise was unveiled. "I … wanted… to thank you!" he didn't even

bother to look at her talk less glance at her!

Why was he making this hard for her?

"I wanna thank you for not laughing at me in class…"

Xiao Lang looked at her for a split second "Whatever…"

A somewhat strained silence fell between them as Xiao Lang calmly closed his locker, but Sakura was boiling… … … … … … … …

…

"Here I am trying to be nice to you for a change and you just dismissed my appreciation just like that ?!"

It was his turn to boil… … …

"Well _excuse _me for not caring!!"

Everybody in the hallway and at their lockers were now staring at the fuming pair. It took them a while to notice the confused stares.

"AND WHAT DO YOU SUPPOSE YOU'RE ALL LOOKING AT?!" yelled a frustrated Sakura

Xiao Lang just glared at them and walked away tossing his bag on his shoulder.

"IDIOT!!" Sakura had yelled to Xiao Lang's back. Taking the other exit as to avoid Li.

**X.X. Xiao Lang POV.X.X **

When I got outside it had been raining. And the car had left, damn it nothing seems to be on my side today. Eriol was nowhere in sight; he

must be with the Daidouji girl again.

And to make it worst I didn't have my cell phone. Just great! I suddenly remember the compact umbrella Eriol insisted I carry this

morning. I bet he knew this was gonna happen. Sighing, I pulled it from my bag. But now where do I go?

****

**X.X Normal POV .X.X **

Li proceeded to the exit gate where he spotted Sakura, without an umbrella, walking quietly home and decided to follow her. He decided

that it was at least better than walking blindly around an alien city.

Sakura was shivering, the rain was beating down heavily on her, and it was freezing cold. She could run home but she could slip and hurt

herself badly or run into and hurt someone else. Just then a hard gust blew, she shivered again. Why in heavens name didn't she wear her

sweater as Mikage had suggested? But no! She think didn't think that it was necessary. Geez… Her head jolted forward in a silent

sneeze, but she brushed it off as nothing.

Looking up Sakura noted that she was only a few minutes away from home; she could see the soaring building coming closer with every

step she took. Just a few more …

ACHOO!

Sakura sneezed violently, and in the distance a chestnut haired boy could not help but sneer, "Great job Kinomoto!"

Despite their distance, Sakura heard his taunting voice flowing with the wind. "Put a sock, ACHOO!! In it Li! I'm not the, ACHOO!!

One who's lost and can only find his, ACHOO!! Way by following someone! ACHOO!!!" Sakura stopped walking just as another cold

wind blew through her soaked hair; she was shivering mercilessly.

"Shut up, Kinomoto!" His voice sounded closer, Sakura looked up to see Li was standing next to her his umbrella shielding her from the

wicked rain. She looked at him confused, "Much to my displeasure we live in the same house and I don't plan to catch _**your**_ cold." His

voice was blunt yet mean, but she did not refuse the sweet shield. She flashed him a bittersweet smile, her cheeks were slightly pink. Was

she blushing? Surely not…

"However…" he thrust the umbrella into her cold wet hands, walking ahead "I don't plan to be under the same umbrella with the likes of

you! And I'm a man I have a stronger immune system than you do, a simple rain isn't gonna give me a cold." At that Sakura gritted her

teeth, but she didn't complain because Xiao Lang, while walking proudly ahead, was rewarded by a nearby speeding car which splashed

the road puddle on him with great glee. The rain which increased its intensity did not help him one bit.

Sakura walked by and managed to say between her laughs "You where saying?" Li didn't answer; he was too pissed off to. She

smirked; she seemed to forget their earlier argument, folding the wet umbrella seeing there was no use for it anymore. Since they where

both soaked.

ACHOO!

"Bless you, Li!" She didn't want to bring up what he said about a _'a simple rain isn't gonna give him a cold'. _

ACHOO!

"I hope you're not expecting me to say anything, Kinomoto."

**X.X **

Across the street two pair of eyes watched intrigued.

Their minds were quick at work hatching a mischievous plot.

This was getting interesting…** fast**.

**X.X.X Author's Note X.X.X **

It's not perfect I know! But I updated never the less.

Try and guess why Sakura was blushing.

And I'm sure you know who those eyes belonged to.

So?...

How about you click that purple button and tell me how great this story is.

Syaoran (Xiao Lang)- yeah right!

Lavanderrose- A girl can dream.

Please Review!

Pretty Please!

Pretty Please with sugar on top!

I'll give you a brownie!

LOL

See 'ya

Luv Lavanderrose

**-And _life goes on!_ **


	8. Stuck together

**_Unwanted Love _**

**_Recall: _**

_**Chapter one**: Sakura and Syaoran met for the first time however his rudely and air of arrogance puts them on different pages._

_**Chapter two**: Sakura learns that Li Xiao Lang is the son of Li Yelan a family friend. He is as handsome and he is rude. To make things worst they both find out that they are engaged thanks to a deathbed promise made by his mother, Yelan._

_**Chapter three**: It turns out that Touya knew about the promise. He shows clear signs of hating Xiao Lang and the promise. Daidouji Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa Eriol meet and learn a little about each other. Their conversation is cut short as they catch sight of Sakura with tears in her eyes._

_**Chapter four:** "Out of the counsel of many, comes understanding" Tomoyo meets up with Sakura and they discuss what next step to take. Eriol also meets up with his buddy and help calm a troubled mind with simple words: "it wasn't said that you even **had** to get married…" _

_**Chapter five:** Sakura was relived when school continued. That reassurance was quickly burned up when she spots Xiao Lang in the school's colors_

_**Chapter six**: Xiao Lang vents about the unfairness of the situation while Sakura remembers a little something from her memories… her mom's real reason for the engagement set-up._

_**Chapter seven**: After an incident in class Sakura feels it's necessary to thank Li for not laughing at her but he makes it very difficult to do so. They end up walking home together in the rain, with some small fights of course!

* * *

_

_A big thank you those who bothered to read my story. _

_And for those who liked the little SS moment last chapter, I hope you like the one in this chapter. _

**Chapter eight: Stuck together. (_How unfortunate_!) **

****

What do you suppose would become of our favorite pair if they decided it was better to argue in the freezing rain?

ACHOO!!!

They become sick of course!

"You know this is entirely your fault!"

"How, in heaven's name, is this **my** fault?"

"I'm not sure hoe yet, but it'll come to me soon."

ACHOO!!

"Next time come up with something better, Li."

ACHOO!!!

"Shut up!"

Our _amusing_ pair were huddled under multiple layers of blankets sitting in one of two huge living rooms. Xiao Lang was in one of the

lovers' seat, and Sakura in the recliner. Their noses were red, their faces miserable, tired, and annoyed.

After being soaked to their cores the teens had managed to return home, or in Xiao Lang's case temporary home, without tearing each

other apart. Everybody had stared at them wondering, pondering, considering, scrutinizing. Hmmm…

In the corner two other teens were congratulating fate on a job well done. Originally they didn't expect them to both arrive home soaked,

maybe Sakura--a bit, but not both. (If you don't understand: the mischievous teens-Tomoyo and Eriol- hadn't waited for Sakura and

Xiao Lang instead they decide to hide and see what unfolds. Thinking maybe Xiao Lang would share his umbrella with Sakura, resulting

in a 'Kawaii' moment. Still confused? Tell me what you're confused about in your review.)

Yelan also was shocked but she recovered with a grin.

…

It had continued to rain all though the next day. Tomoyo, Eriol, and Touya all had to leave for school. Fujitaka had gone to work; Yelan

had decided to accompany him. The few maids were given a day off, except Mikage who chose to stay to watch over the sick teens.

But!

"I'll be back soon! I need to get more groceries."

Shock was engraved on their faces as Mikage waved bye to them and left.

"Just great…"

**.X.X **

So! Two enemy teens stuck together for who knows how long. Sick, both brought down with high fevers. A recipe for disaster, with

room for a sprinkle of something else.

ACHOO!!!

"Stop that."

"I can't stop myself from sneezing, Li"

Sakura leaned back in her recliner, snuggling more into her blankets, she reached for the remote and turned on the Wide screen TV.

Browsing through the multiple channels, nothing particular to watch. Li drew his aching head into his blankets to block out the disturbing

noise. But after what seemed to be an endless ten minutes of white noise, Xiao Lang was aggravated "Would you stop that?!"

"What do you _really_ want me to do? Stop sneezing or stop flipping through the channels?"

"Both!"

"Nope!"

"Don't start with me Kinomoto!"

"Get used to it, because as long as we're both here it'll never stop!"

He sat up and sighed "If you're going to watch TV at least pick a show to watch, instead of going around in an endless circle"

"Fine!" she settled on the channel she was on, but what was on Li didn't like. She had decided on a love story, _Romeo and Juliet_, and

she quickly began to get engrossed in it.

"Change this junk, now."

"Nope!"

Sakura had placed the remote back on the coffee table which was the only thing separating their two chairs. Li simply reached over and

grabbed the remote.

"We're watching something else." With that he pressed random buttons changing the annoying show. What Xiao Lang had switched to

was, ironically, a horror movie. He took great pleasure in the situation when Sakura shrieked and buried her face in her blankets.

"Change it! Please!" Came her voice scared and meek, like a little child terrified at the sight of a monster.

"Nope!"

"Please Syao-kun?" she peeks at him for her blankets

"Syao-kun?" he raise an eyebrow

Sakura ignored him and instead pulled herself from her warm blankets and tried to grab it from his grasp. But he instead stood up and

held it above his head.

"Cheater!"

"Loser!"

It had quickly become an amusing game to the teens, with Xiao Lang raising the remote higher every time Sakura jumped for it. Playing

like little children.

"You know what?" she had stopped jumping "keep the stupid remote. Just please change the stupid channel."

"Now what fun would that be?"

"I can't believe the stuck up Li Xiao Lang believes in fun." She stared up at him with her eyebrows raised up in a sudden surprise.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Kinomoto." He sat back down "And I don't plan on telling you anything!"

"And I don't plan on listening, just change the channel!"

"Bite me."

"You're impossible!"

"That's nice to know!" but despite what he said he changed it. But, yet again Sakura didn't like it. Ironically it was another scary movie

that seemed to have something to do with ghosts and what-not. With a tired sigh a fed-up Sakura manually turned off the TV and

unplugged the wires.

"Well that settles that." she smiled and climbed back in her recliner snuggling deeper into her blankets.

…

"Kinomoto?" He laid his head back his eyes were half way closed, he was tired and quite sleepy. Fatigue always seemed to catch up

with him quickly whenever he was sick.

…

"Kinomoto?"

"You know you can call me Sakura!"

"Whatever. Anyway, earlier, you called me 'Syao-kun'? "

"Oh, that. Well you see, Syaoran means the same thing as Xiao Lang in Japanese. _Little wolf, right_?"

He simply nodded.

"So if I call you Syaoran or Syao-kun it will be the same as me calling you Xiao Lang or Li-kun."

"Oh." He closed his eyes. Sakura turned to him only to find him drifting silently into a sweet sleep, she couldn't help but smile.

SYAORAN…

* * *

_Luv Lavanderrose _

_-And life goes on! _

_(it sure does.) _


	9. Inside thoughts of amber and emerald

**_Unwanted Love _**

**_Konnichiwa mina-san! _**

**_Recall: _**

_**Chapter one**: Sakura and Syaoran met for the first time however his rudely and air of arrogance puts them on different pages. _

_**Chapter two**: Sakura learns that Li Xiao Lang is the son of Li Yelan a family friend. He is as handsome and he is rude. To make things worst they both find out that they are engaged thanks to a deathbed promise made by his mother, Yelan. _

_**Chapter three**: It turns out that Touya knew about the promise. He shows clear signs of hating Xiao Lang and the promise. Daidouji Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa Eriol meet and learn a little about each other. Their conversation is cut short as they catch sight of Sakura with tears in her eyes. _

_**Chapter four:** "Out of the counsel of many, comes understanding" Tomoyo meets up with Sakura and they discuss what next step to take. Eriol also meets up with his buddy and help calm a troubled mind with simple words: "it wasn't said that you even **had** to get married…" _

_**Chapter five:** Sakura was relived when school continued. That reassurance was quickly burned up when she spots Xiao Lang in the school's colors _

_**Chapter six**: Xiao Lang vents about the unfairness of the situation while Sakura remembers a little something from her memories… her mom's real reason for the engagement set-up. _

_**Chapter seven**: After an incident in class Sakura feels it's necessary to thank Li for not laughing at her but he makes it very difficult to do so. They end up walking home together in the rain, with some small fights of course! _

_**Chapter eight**: After the 'nice' walk in the rain it was inevitable that the pair would get sick. And by some sick twist of faith they were left home alone. A recipe for disaster. They fight through out, but ending up sharing a sweet moment resulting in Sakura calling Xiao Lang ….Syaoran. _

* * *

**_Chapter nine: Inside thoughts of amber and emerald. _**

**_X.X.X. Syaoran POV .X.X.X _**

It's been a month and two and a half weeks since all this started. And I must admit I'm starting to like it here; maybe it's the amusement I

get from Sakura when I tease or make fun of her. What ever it may be, I am really starting to like my stay.

Maybe you didn't notice but I stopped calling her Kinomoto, she had demanded that I stop calling her 'Kinomoto' that it made her sound

older than what she really was. She even threatened me (are girls supposed to threaten guys?). It took me a while to get used to it, and a

lot of persuading from Eriol and Daidouji. But nevertheless it finally stuck. Now, I just have to find a way to get her to stop calling me

'Syao-kun' or 'Syaoran', nobody out of my family calls me by my first name even if it's in another language, but she won't take 'Stop it'

or 'no' for an answer.

Eriol, Daidouji, and obviously _Sakura_ have dragged me into walking to school with them, they say I am being lazy by have their chauffeur

drive me to school and back. At first I didn't give a damn what they thought or said but they still found a way to get me into it. However

I'm not complaining about it …anymore, at least.

Though all I've said might make you think that me and Kino- I mean, Sakura are getting closer, I'm sorry to disappoint you but that not

gonna happen. We still have our constant arguments, but the worse of them all was the fight we had in school, don't mistake it for the one

in the rain. To tell you the whole truth I don't entirely remember what was said or who said what that started the fight, but what I do

remember is we had accidentally exposed the engagement to every single student in the cafeteria. And soon the new was spreading like a

wild fire in a dried up forest. I couldn't even walk down the hall without people staring at me weirdly or hearing people talking about it.

It even went as far as newspapers, I mean since Mr. Kinomoto and my mom both own big companies it became this huge topic, they

even said things like '**_It was done to gain more money from the other company_**' or '**_a merger maybe?_**' and junk like that. It was

quite annoying to wake up everyday, look out the window and see countless number of reporters hoping to ask questions and take

pictures. They even followed us to school!

Girls would walk up to me and ask me if it was true, when I ignored them they took it as a 'yes'. And when that had happened, I decided

it was better if I stopped walking and talking with Sakura because it was giving people ideas about me. Shallow? I guess. But I noticed

that Sakura didn't care or listened to what ever they said and I guess I learned from her to turn a blind eye to their wondering stares.

You know I find it strange that one afternoon with Sakura seemed to change thing between us, I wonder why?

****

**_X.X.X. Sakura POV.X.X.X _**

I don't really know what to say except _'it's a huge change'_. What changed, you ask? The answer is, Syaoran. I don't know what

happen he just seemed to loosen up. Tomoyo started saying "How cute! Syaoran and Sakura are getting closer." Though, as much as I

regret saying it, she's right. Sure we still fight, sure we don't like the promise between us, but our relationship has improved—a bit. No

more "I hope you die" and "Rot in hell you loser" glares. Less insults, and more civilize talks and arguments.

Even Eriol commented that Syaoran hasn't acted that way ever since he was a kid. He also noticed that the change between us began

after the rainy afternoon we spent together, when I began calling him Syaoran. I guess he got tired of being a brat. Though I don't know

what sparked the change in him, the remote or the Ramen incident… um? Did Lavander-chan forget to tell you? … Well, here's what

happened…

****

**X.X.X. Flash Back. X.X.X **

Li-kun was asleep for roughly thirty minutes. During that time I decided I was hungry, and decided to make… you guess it …Ramen!

Knowing the hot and spicy broth will ease my cold a bit and the noodles will fill my empty stomach. It didn't take long to cook so soon I

was sipping the hot soup. Just then Li-kun woke, I don't know what woke him up, maybe it was the smell of the Ramen, or maybe he's

one of those people who only need a few minutes of sleep to feel better. Whatever the case, he woke. After a few minutes he started to

fall back asleep, so I did what any nice girl would do, made lots of noise sipping and slurping, just to annoy him (I was bored!!). And so

what do you think he would say?

"Shut up, Kinomoto!"

"Nope!"

This is so amusing! I just couldn't resist! Though, after a minute or so I offered him some. He of course denied, saying I wanted to poison

him, and I replied that if I wanted to kill him I would have don't so while he was asleep.

"See! You do want to kill me!" his eyes widen in sudden surprise

"Don't get paranoid on me, I only offered you some soup. Geez…"

"What ever the case I don't want it, I'm not hungry." his stomach growled disagreeing; he buried his head inside his blankets- as if to

block out my laughter. It didn't help, because he had to tell me to shut up.

Nevertheless I took out some for him and after staring at it for about a minute or so he finally accepted it. So here we are, the only two

people in a huge house, sitting about four ½ feet away from each other at the dining room table. I'm busy stuffing my face with soup while

Li is using his chopsticks to stir around the soup, still checking if I put something inside, and wondering if it's safe to eat.

"I told you there's nothing in there except some nice hot Ramen."

He looked at me like a child who was trying to get out of eating his veggies. "How would I know, I didn't make it!"

"But, there's nothing there!" this was now getting aggravating

"You can never be too sure"

"Geez…" spoiled brat!

After picking around inside the soup he finally decided it was safe enough. But do you expect Li to eat I made without complaining about

something else? Heck no!

"This tastes bad!"

"Then don't eat it," He looked at me and continued eating, in small quantities.

"I thought you said it tasted bad?"

"It does."

"Then why are you still eating?"

"Because I'm hungry."

He kept quiet.

"I'd rather have dumplings!"

"Then make it yourself!"

I'm not sure what he's doing, maybe he was getting back at me for keeping him up or he's just talking to annoy me. What ever he was

doing was, it was working, working _**my last nerves**_.

…

Has there ever been a time where you wish you could see into the future? Well I wish I could too then I would have ducked or blocked

the string of wet noodle he tossed at me.

Great! Just GREAT!

Oh and another thing guess where it landed… come on guess…. In my hair!

"What the heck was that for?!"

"What was _what_ for?" He feigned surprise. Was he trying to play innocent with me?! Well two can play at that game! When he looked

away, I gathered as many noodles as my chopsticks can hold and flung it right in his hair. LET'S SEE HOW **HE** LIKES IT!!!

"Hey what was that for?!"

"That was for putting Ramen in my hair!" I pulled the noodle from my hair and dropped it beside my bowl. I couldn't tell whether he was

angry or what, but I noticed this weird gleam in his eyes; he definitely wasn't angry that I was sure of, and he had on what looked like …

a small smile? I recall I had seen that same look when he was pulling the remote from my reach, he was … having fun. This was **_all _**

amusing to him.

**X.XX.X. End Flash Back .X.XX.X **

By the end of that day, I was covered in Ramen and Syaoran was amazingly untouched (except for that first time). Yep! He's changed a

whole lot! From that mama's boy who kept complaining about why he had to come to someone who'll take life as it comes, and enjoys it

while it lasts…

Wow…

…

…

Did I just waste precious moments of my life talking about Syaoran?

* * *

Hope to get more Reviews!

Press the pretty purple button! Please!

**_Luv_** Lavanderrose

**-And **_life** goes on! **_


	10. Inside thoughts of Amethyst and Sapphire

**Unwanted Love **

**Meow:3 **

**Hello peoples! How do you do? **

**Special thanks to Monito for being my fiftieth reviewer! And thank to those who constantly reviewed to make me reach **

**Fifty! I'm so happy! **

**Many Thanks again! **

(**IMPORTANT A/N**: Sorry to say this chapter is short, but hey I did my best. **Also I must confess it's been four years since I **

**watched CCS so I am sorry if any information I give is wrong relating to what Eriol's gonna say. But then again does it **

**matter? I mean I'm not following the exact story line so…**)(Also no one told me that I spelt Tomoyo's last name wrong :( it's

supposed to be Daidouji not Daijoubu, I think Daijoubu means "are you all right?" so something close to that. Then again if no one knew

I'm not so alone after all:3 )

* * *

**So on with the story!**

_**Recall: **_

_**Chapter one**: Sakura and Syaoran met for the first time however his rudely and air of arrogance puts them on different pages. _

_**Chapter two**: Sakura learns that Li Xiao Lang is the son of Li Yelan a family friend. He is as handsome and he is rude. To make things worst they both find out that they are engaged thanks to a deathbed promise made by his mother, Yelan. _

_**Chapter three**: It turns out that Touya knew about the promise. He shows clear signs of hating Xiao Lang and the promise. Daidouji Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa Eriol meet and learn a little about each other. Their conversation is cut short as they catch sight of Sakura with tears in her eyes. _

_**Chapter four:** "Out of the counsel of many, comes understanding" Tomoyo meets up with Sakura and they discuss what next step to take. Eriol also meets up with his buddy and help calm a troubled mind with simple words: "__it wasn't said that you even **had** to get married…"_

_**Chapter five:** Sakura was relived when school continued. That reassurance was quickly burned up when she spots Xiao Lang in the school's colors _

_**Chapter six**: Xiao Lang vents about the unfairness of the situation while Sakura remembers a little something from her memories… her mom's real reason for the engagement set-up. _

_**Chapter seven**: After an incident in class Sakura feels it's necessary to thank Li for not laughing at her but he makes it very difficult to do so. They end up walking home together in the rain, with some small fights of course! _

_**Chapter eight**: After the 'nice' walk in the rain it was inevitable that the pair would get sick. And by some sick twist of faith they were left home alone. A recipe for disaster. They fight through out, but ending up sharing a sweet moment resulting in Sakura calling Xiao Lang ….Syaoran. _

_**Chapter nine**: Syaoran and Sakura share quick thoughts on each other, telling how their relationship improved and the little troubles they faced along the way. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Ten: Inside thoughts of amethyst and sapphire **

**X.X.X. Tomoyo POV .X.X.X **

This is so… **KAWAII!! **

Sakura and Li are getting close! This is so cool! Finally Sakura may forget about that stupid boyfriend of hers. Thank goodness! I

rather have Sakura be with Li-kun than she been with Mr. High, Mighty and Popular Rakuda.

Hey, let me tell you a secret; promise me you won't tell Sakura? Good, you see when Sakura and Li got sick I had hidden my trusty

video camera in the living room and caught every thing on tape; I can use some scenes as blackmail. She even started calling him by his

first name. Oh! More black mail! Mmm… Life is sweet!

Oh, oh, oh! I have a cute story about Sakura-chan and Li-kun. This happen in Chemistry class, we were doing some project about

creating some chemical _whatamaji_- I don't remember what it was- and since there was not enough supplies there was going to be some

partnering. Ironically Sakura and Li-kun were **not** paired up together (which they openly rejoiced). But you could also tell one of them

planned to get the other in trouble somehow.

Okay! Important words from the wise, never ever in your entire life, try to mess up your fiancé's/enemy's chemistry experiment when the

teacher is watching. But apparently that's what our little Sakura did, and not only did she cause a mild but messy explosion, she got a

detention on top of it—to clean up the mess. And when Li-kun had burst out laughing, he earned himself a detention for laughing at

someone's misfortune.

I heard that they later drove the chemistry teacher crazy with their constant arguing. But now that I think of it, I feel sorry for him. I hope

he doesn't need to go to a mental home. But hey, it was his fault but giving them both detention! In the same room no less…

****

**X.X.X Eriol POV X.X.X **

It's amazing how much he's changed. I mean despite their constant arguing, and annoying the other, I can tell he's having a ball. I've only

known the Lis for ten years, and I haven't witnessed Xiao having fun, but his sisters would constantly tell me stories of his childhood and

how much he would laugh, run around playing amusing tricks on people, and smile all the time. But after his father's death he closed up,

he no longer smile or laughed, or played tricks on people. He frowned, he glared, he yelled. He regarded the world as he's enemy, who

took away one of his favorite person from him.

Like I said it's amazing! It's amazing how the girl who became his worst enemy when he set foot in Japan. The girl who supposedly hated

him; the girl who supposedly will do everything in her power to get him out of her life. The girl, who supposedly didn't care, was the girl

who helped him overcome his great depression and made look at life with a new light, without any effort. She helped him without any

effort… she made him laugh and smile again…

I tend to ask myself…

How?

Does this mean what I think it means?

* * *

**A/N**

Please review.

_**Luv**_ Lavanderrose

**-And **_life** goes on! **_


	11. Soap suds

**_Unwanted Love _**

**_Konnichiwa!!! _**

**_Recall: _**

_**Chapter one**: Sakura and Syaoran met for the first time however his rudely and air of arrogance puts them on different pages. _

_**Chapter two**: Sakura learns that Li Xiao Lang is the son of Li Yelan a family friend. He is as handsome and he is rude. To make things worst they both find out that they are engaged thanks to a deathbed promise made by his mother, Yelan. _

_**Chapter three**: It turns out that Touya knew about the promise. He shows clear signs of hating Xiao Lang and the promise. Daidouji Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa Eriol meet and learn a little about each other. Their conversation is cut short as they catch sight of Sakura with tears in her eyes. _

_**Chapter four:** "Out of the counsel of many, comes understanding" Tomoyo meets up with Sakura and they discuss what next step to take. Eriol also meets up with his buddy and help calm a troubled mind with simple words: "it wasn't said that you even **had** to get married…" _

_**Chapter five:** Sakura was relived when school continued. That reassurance was quickly burned up when she spots Xiao Lang in the school's colors _

_**Chapter six**: Xiao Lang vents about the unfairness of the situation while Sakura remembers a little something from her memories… her mom's real reason for the engagement set-up. _

_**Chapter seven**: After an incident in class Sakura feels it's necessary to thank Li for not laughing at her but he makes it very difficult to do so. They end up walking home together in the rain, with some small fights of course! _

_**Chapter eight**: After the 'nice' walk in the rain it was inevitable that the pair would get sick. And by some sick twist of faith they were left home alone. A recipe for disaster. They fight through out, but ending up sharing a sweet moment resulting in Sakura calling Xiao Lang ….Syaoran. _

_**Chapter nine**: Syaoran and Sakura share quick thoughts on each other, telling how their relationship improved and the little troubles they faced along the way. _

_**Chapter ten**: Eriol and Tomoyo share thoughts on their friends' growing relationship from an outsider's point of view. _

**

* * *

**

**Thank You One and all!**

**And now on with the story! **

**__**

**_Chapter Eleven: Soapsuds _**

**-Touya POV- **

Let's just say if your Otou-san is having an important business meeting at home, it's not wise to come home arguing with someone,

yelling and stomping around. And it's also best not to throw things around; you may just hit one of your Otou-san's colleagues and knock

them unconscious. But apparently no one told that troublesome and annoying pair. What they were arguing about? No one knows. But I

do know this: there is a consequence for your every action. I'm sure you can guess their consequence.

My clumsy sister and that gaki really overdid it this time and as punishment they are to clean the kitchen after breakfast. I offered to

supervise but father said that he wanted them to learn to cooperate and learn to work together. Darn it and here I was hoping to at least

dump some soapy water on him…

**X.X Normal POV X.X**

Fujitaka followed by a pouting Sakura and an annoyed Syaoran entered the master kitchen just in time to see Mikage and the other

maids washing dishes and wiping down counters and things like that.

"Day off to all of you!" exclaimed Fujitaka with a smile. They didn't wait for explanations instead they dropped what ever they were

doing and practically ran out of the kitchen. Sure they were paid handsomely but who wouldn't want a break every once in a while.

Mikage, who didn't rush out with the others, wiped her hands on her white apron.

"What is there to be done?" asked Fujitaka

"Well, the dishes and the counter needs to be finished off, beside that everything was almost cleaned!"

"Never mind that these two will take care of it" pointing to the two beside him.

"Is that a wise idea?" as you know Sakura and Mikage are pretty good friends so she knows what's going on between them

"No need to worry about it!" Mikage nodded and walked out giving Sakura a 'what did you two do this time?' look. "Try and work

together you'll get done faster! Oh and please refrain from throwing things around!" with that said and a small smile Fujitaka left.

** X.X**

Sakura sighed after her father and proceeded to the huge sinks, while Li just stuffed his hands into his pockets "Why are we here again?"

"To clean up moron!" she tied on a pink apron, which had been folded and placed inside one of the cupboards, over her white T-shirt

and pink caprices. "But I'm sure the subject of cleaning is a new subject to you"

His mouth opened to retort but he had nothing to say, why? Because she was right cleaning is a new subject to him. Wow he was lazy!

But he wasn't going to admit it to Sakura; a man has his pride and doesn't like it to be taken away from him. Li snapped back to reality

and saw Sakura staring strangely at him.

"I know how to wash simple dishes"

"I was just wondering how long it'd take you to answer!" Sakura chuckled while Li just glared "Oh besides if you didn't notice, we don't

have a dishwasher so if you thought it'll be as easy as back in your home think again."

Syaoran was about to retort and yet again had nothing to say, but even before he got to think of anything his face greeted the soft apron

that was tossed at him by Kinomoto.

"I suggest you wear it unless you want to get your clothes wet, green horn."

"Would you stop calling me random names! I'm not a green horn! And besides what's the big deal in washing dishes anyway!" he

retorted as he tied on the forest green apron.

"Whatever you say!" she smiled

Sakura turned around and dipped some glasses and cups into the already soapy water (remember Mikage was just about to start to

wash the dishes). And began washing them. Li proceeded to stand beside Sakura in front of the other sink where Sakura had placed the

soapy glasses.

"Rinse 'em and wipe 'em green horn!" another smile played its way on her face

"Yeah yeah…" he turned on the tap and began rinsing. This went on peacefully for roughly two minutes, but where there's smoke there's

fire. You just have to add the right amount of wood and fan in properly. But something the wind does it all for you…

Our favorite amber eyed boy is now currently arranging plates inside cupboards and he just had to ask… "How did you know I liked

green?" glancing for a brief moment at his apron

"What?" as you know by know even the most innocent's of questions could lead to something else especially when it involves these two.

"My favorite color is green. How did you know?" returning back to the sink

"Well let's see! Half of your clothes are green or have some form of green on them, your room is green and Oh yeah! You're a green

horn!"

"I thought I said stop calling me that!"

"Since when do I listen to you? Beside it must have slipped my pretty little mind!"

"Yep! You sure do have a little mind!" he smirked

"Hey!" Sakura had had enough no one makes fun of her brain, she gathered as much water and suds her hands could carry and splashed

it on the smirking chocolate haired boy.

"What was that for?!"

"Suds really suit you. That's what you get for making fun of my brain."

Dusting the melting suds of his shirt "I never knew it was a crime to tell the truth."

"My brain is bigger than yours, that I'm sure of!"

"It's so true! That's why you have a swelled head!"

Before our 'sweet' emerald-eyed angel got to say anything soapsuds found their way to her face.

And so it began, soapsuds, water, insults, and retorts flew around the place their where SUPPOSED to clean. The kitchen soon turned

into a battleground, suds and water as ammo.

"I just came to check up on you guys to see how you were fairing-" Fujitaka peered into the kitchen, soapsuds where everywhere, the

mischievous teens didn't acknowledge the man at the door since they were more preoccupied with each other.

**X.X Ten minutes later .X.X **

"If you hadn't started this mess, we would have been done by now Kinomoto!"

"For the last time it's Sakura! And this was your fault!"

"I didn't throw the first suds! You did!"

"I wouldn't have thrown it if you hadn't abused my intelligence!"

Sure the dishes were now done but these two teens have more work to do, like cleaning up the suds and water that was now all over the

kitchen. After accusations were done flying back and forth, they **actually** set out to finish clearing the new mess. But one decided,

without thinking it through, on the spur of the moment to mess with the other.

"Hey…"

"What?" she was in a rush to clean up the place and a mess that would have taken them 30 to 40 minutes, if there weren't other

circumstances! Stupid suds…

"…your face…"

"What about my face?"

"There's some suds on your face!"

Sakura wiped her face with her apron.

"Still there!"

"Still where?"

"There's still some suds on your nose."

"How?..." she rubbed her nose

"It's still _there_!"

Sakura's face twisted in annoyance, she glanced at her reflection on the water in the sink. "Nothing's –" she turned around only to have

Syaoran tap the tip of her nose with his suds covered hand.

"There!" he smiled

His finger retreated, when she blushed at his touch, leaving a small portion of suds on her nose. "Now that suits you…"

**__**

**_-Syaoran POV- _**

**__**

Only one thought kept running through my head _'WHAT IN HEAVENS NAME DID I DO THAT FOR!' _But then again it did make her

look "Cute!"

"What…"

Oh damn! I said that out loud!

**_-Sakura POV- _**

Why did Li just do that? I can't tell if he was making fun of me or whatever. And what in heavens name was that smile for? Sure the suds

on my nose caught me by surprise but I should have expected something when he became so obsessed about my face! Why didn't I

suspect anything? And why didn't I snap at him? Why didn't I jump back? And WHY in heavens name didn't I do something or

ANYTHING?!?!?! My mouth froze and so did the rest of my body, so I guess that is acceptable, but STILL!!

I shouldn't let this bother me… right?

…but then can someone help me figure out …

WHY AM I PANICKING????!!!!

****

**_-Syaoran POV- _**

Being completely confused and dumbfounded already I didn't notice the rest of the morning fly by. During the afternoon I did my best to

dodge Sakura, Eriol, and Touya (just in case he decided to maul me). At evening I took an early bath and went to bed, maybe while I'm

here I could find an excuse for my actions or more importantly a reason!

While staring at my light green ceiling, the most stupid of thought came to mind_ 'Maybe you like her?' _

"That's IMPOSSIBLE!!!"

_'What makes it impossible? Think of it you spend so much time with her these days even if it was arguing or glaring or making _

_fun of each other' _

"We argue! A LOT! That's why it's impossible!"

_'Little kids express affection for each other by fighting a lot! Aside that you tend to enjoy the arguments you have together! And _

_besides you always talk to Eriol about her! ALL THE TIME!' _

"Shut up!"

_'Are you going crazy?' _

"Huh?"

_'You just told yourself shut up!' _

**Stupid **

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **

And the moral of this lesson: talking to yourself can help you figure out answers to question you can't figure out out loud. Also it may

drive you crazy! I should know since I talk to myself all the time:D

I apologize for the last chapter being so short and taking me that long to update. You see the reason for that is I like to have at least half

of the next chapter done before I post any chapter I'm done with. So please understand.

Also anyone want a sequel? (Tell me in your review)I already have the summary so tell me 'kay?

Quickie: I'm looking for people to join my C2 staff, if you want to join tell me in your review. Please say you will :) ! (I'm still new at this

Fan Fiction thing)

**Luv Lavanderrose **

**- ****And **_life** goes on! **_


	12. maybe

**_Unwanted Love _**

**_Hello there peoples! _**

**_(Please don't be mad this chapter started out planned but one thing lead to another and it suddenly became random. Gomen Nasai (sorry)! Tanoshimu (enjoy)! _**

**_Now on with the story:P _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Recall: _**

_**Chapter one**: Sakura and Syaoran met for the first time however his rudely and air of arrogance puts them on different pages._

_**Chapter two**: Sakura learns that Li Xiao Lang is the son of Li Yelan a family friend. He is as handsome and he is rude. To make things worst they both find out that they are engaged thanks to a deathbed promise made by his mother, Yelan._

_**Chapter three**: It turns out that Touya knew about the promise. He shows clear signs of hating Xiao Lang and the promise. Daidouji Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa Eriol meet and learn a little about each other. Their conversation is cut short as they catch sight of Sakura with tears in her eyes._

_**Chapter four:** "Out of the counsel of many, comes understanding" Tomoyo meets up with Sakura and they discuss what next step to take. Eriol also meets up with his buddy and help calm a troubled mind with simple words: "it wasn't said that you even **had** to get married…" _

_**Chapter five:** Sakura was relived when school continued. That reassurance was quickly burned up when she spots Xiao Lang in the school's colors_

_**Chapter six**: Xiao Lang vents about the unfairness of the situation while Sakura remembers a little something from her memories… her mom's real reason for the engagement set-up._

_**Chapter seven**: After an incident in class Sakura feels it's necessary to thank Li for not laughing at her but he makes it very difficult to do so. They end up walking home together in the rain, with some small fights of course!_

_**Chapter eight**: After the 'nice' walk in the rain it was inevitable that the pair would get sick. And by some sick twist of faith they were left home alone. A recipe for disaster. They fight through out, but ending up sharing a sweet moment resulting in Sakura calling Xiao Lang ….Syaoran._

_**Chapter nine**: Syaoran and Sakura share quick thoughts on each other, telling how their relationship improved and the little troubles they faced along the way._

_**Chapter ten**: Eriol and Tomoyo share thoughts on their friends' growing relationship from an outsider's point of view._

_**Chapter eleven**: After one of their usual fight Sakura and Syaoran get into big trouble and their punishment was to clean up the main kitchen together. A feat the proved too great. Soon the little messy they were assigned to turned into a major mess. In the end Syaoran does something unexpected and calls Sakura "**cute**"_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter Twelve: Maybe _**

"So what are we gonna do?"

"Why are you asking me? You're the class president!"

Sakura and Tomoyo where now in their homeroom class the only class they both where in. Currently the class is starting to prepare for

the school's culture fest, which took place every year. As the class president Tomoyo is supposed to come up with ideas for the class to

work on …or at least gather a list of ideas. And right now all the ideas she and the rest of the class came up with were either already

taken, or just plain stupid or the students didn't seem quite interested in it so why not rely on her best friend.

"President or not! I need some idea! Please say you'll help me Sakura?!!"

But apparently even her best friend is as uninterested in it as the others, "Why not ask him if you need some help," pointing to Li who was

staring out the window lost in thought. (Remember as said in chapter five, Sakura and Syaoran both have all the same classes.) "Right

now I'm drawing a blank!" She dropped her head on the desk indicating no one should disturb her.

"Fine then!" Tomoyo sighed as she slid from her chair next to Sakura and walked over to Li.

"I need your help!"

Li didn't flinch; his eyes never left the clear skies "Why is that Daidouji?"

"Because no one else wants to help!"

"Why don't you ask Kinomoto or Hiiragizawa?"

"Sakura told me to ask you, and Eriol isn't in this class!"

Li sighed tiredly. Before he could say anything Tomoyo cut him off,"Quick question what's with you and Sakura, you haven't yelled at

each other in two WHOLE days!"

"What do you need help with Daidouji?" apparently not in the right frame of mind to answer that question

"I need help with an idea for the cultural fest."

"How-"

"Don't say anything about a Café, Onigiri (rice balls), Ocha (Traditional Japanese tea- green tea) or stuffed animals!"

The annoyed look on Li's face told Tomoyo that cutting him off twice in a row was not a good thing, "How about a haunted house?"

**X.X. **

A smirking Tomoyo is now standing at the front the once unruly class, all eager to know what their eccentric president has in store for

them. "Permission, by the principal has been giving to allow us to use the school gym for our haunted house project!"

"Yeah…!" the roar of the class was surely heard in the nearby class rooms

Sakura twitched at Tomoyo's words: haunted house. But then again what could she say? Would it make a difference? One girl against

the rest of the class? One against thirty? (Imagine the bloodshed) No thanks! She just sighed in boredom and tried to tune out everyone

in the class as they began talking animatedly amongst themselves about the possibilities.

"…And so since he came up with the idea I say Li should overlook things," Tomoyo was saying, she glanced for second at Li, who just

kept staring out the window, seeing if he would say something. "Also, since she didn't partake at all, Sakura will be sharing Li's job

overlooking the project," Sakura, who as said, was barely paying attention nodded absentmindedly while Li murmured a fine still never

taking his eyes from the window.

Go (five)…Shi/Yon (four)… San (three)… Ni (two)… Ichi (One)…Zero…

"And so-…" (What's the deal with people cutting each other off?)

"Hey! Wait a second!" Everybody turned to the fuming teen that was now standing

Tomoyo glanced at Syaoran and Sakura, Li hadn't flinched Sakura was the only one who objected, "Is something wrong with that?"

"After all, aren't you the president? Why don't you work with him?"

"True but if you had bothered to listen, I said I shall look over the costume designing and making. I cannot be in two places at once which

means it'll be impossible to make the costumes and overlook every thing else!"

"But …but…" Sakura, finding nothing else to say, sighed and nodded reluctantly and sat back down

"And so since the fest is in three weeks I suggest that we should start deciding what things to bring and what ideas to put into it!"

The class soon began to get unruly again as students started shouting out their ideas and suggestions, which Sakura couldn't stand. It was

bad enough she neither wanted to nor did she have the strength or patience to work with Syaoran but she was totally afraid of ghost or

monsters no matter how fake they were. Not only would it be embarrassing to admit but if Li found out he might not let her hear the end

of it. 'Damn Tomoyo probably making another plan to get me and Li together again, like that stupid rain incident' (yep! She found out).

Tomoyo knows about Sakura's weird phobia and she knew Sakura wouldn't like it yet she gladly allowed it, or maybe it had just slipped

her mind?

Maybe…

**X.XX.X **

"I'm not wearing that!"

"Oh come on Sakura! Please?"

"Nope! Why don't _**you**_ wear it if you're so bent on getting someone to wear it?"

"I already have my own costume!"

Yet again, here we are in the middle of another argument between these two friends. They were just back from school and now in the

Kinomoto household in Sakura's room. Apparently this time they were arguing about a costume for the class's cultural fest project which

will take place within two days. Our hyper Tomoyo is unsuccessfully trying to get Sakura to wear a hideous purple and green monster

costume that closely resembled the American preschool dinosaur Barney. While she, Tomoyo, got to wear a ghost costume that, in its

appearance, told a story of a young girl who was heart broken over her boyfriend who was unfaithful to her and had committed suicide.

While her body lies in the earth her spirit roams around tormenting men, husbands and boyfriends who were unfaithful to their partners or

spouses.

"Or would you want to wear my costume which has a side slit that stops halfway up my thigh with a very blousing top?"

"I rather wear none!"

"You'd rather be naked?!!!"

"That wasn't what I meant."

"C'mon Sakura wear it please!"

"No!"

Tomoyo sighed this could only be solved by one thing… blackmail (knew that tape would come in handy—from chapter nine). After

showing Sakura what a little editing can do, she finally agreed to the Barney costume. So now here she is, from her neck down seemed to

have then devoured by the purple _thing_.

"You happy?" putting on the head piece that ended up rolling to the back

"Quite!" Tomoyo smiled and said while fixing the head piece "Hey why don't you walk around to get the feel of the costume while I try

on mine?"

"No! It's bad enough I have to wear it I'm not gonna walk around to make a fool of myself!" she stared pointedly at Tomoyo from the

huge mouth

Tomoyo just held up the video tape and amazingly in the fat costume Sakura was able to bolt out of the room in lightning speed.

**X.X Sakura POV.X.X **

Stupid Tomoyo! Stupid Cultural fest! Stupid costume!

Here I am waddling like a pregnant woman in this suit, it's been only two minutes since Tomoyo kicked me out of my **own** room and I'm

already sweating like a dog. What in heavens name does a dinosaur have to do with a haunted house theme anyway? Was it supposed to

be scary because there where some dinosaurs that where carnivores? How does a PURPLE dinosaur that has unusually blindly white

teeth tie in with carnivores? How does a SINGING dinosaur tie in with ANYTHING?

"Miss Sakura?"

"Huh?" I looked up, I had waddled by the pantry where Mikage was apparently looking for something. She peered at me through the

HUGE dinosaur mouth her face seemed to twist with suppressed laughter.

"Why are you wearing… um… that?"

Oh damn! 'Think of something to say Sakura! ANYTHING?!' I noticed her face twitch a couple of times and how her small smile turned

into a huge grin. Before you could say Barney I was out of there! I could hear Mikage's laughter behind me my face flushed from

embarrassment.

**… **

Next I waddled by the kitchen, this time being careful enough to look around first. Standing at the corner peering in the kitchen I didn't

notice Touya walk up behind me, that is, until I heard

"K- Ka- Kai… Kaijuu?"

Oh double damn! Major note to self: **ALWAYS** look behind you!!

He walked around the big thing and stopped in front of me, his drink in hand.

"I was right it is Kaijuu!" he grinned wildly "I knew you were a Kaijuu from the day you where born, Sakura! Took you a while to show

your true colors, ne?" I swear, if he grinned any more his face would tear.

"Shut up Touya!"

He broke into a chuckle, but with in seconds that quite laugh soon turned into a full fledge howl! He was literally rolling around gripping

his sides. His drink abandoned and lonely…

And yet again to save myself from further embarrassment I bolted! I could hear him calling behind me saying I should come back that he

wanted to take a picture. But the way he was rolling around I don't think he'll be able to go for the camera.

DAMN YOU TOMOYO!!!!!!!

**… **

Next stop? Anywhere! As I was running away from Touya I proceed to head back to my room so I could get Tomo so unzip it for me so

I could change out of this THING, but not before one more encounter.

For the first time in this costume I tripped, but falling wasn't the worst part! As I tired to get up I heard footsteps.

"… what's that?..." that was Eriol's voice

"That's Sakura!" that was Syaoran

"…damn…"I murmured under my breath

I sighed as I managed to sit up, looking up I saw Eriol and Syaoran, still in their school uniforms, holding boxes maybe something for the

fest? Eriol's face held surprise and amusement—nothing new, while Syaoran's face held nothing.

"See, I told you it was Kinomoto!" he remarked sounding suddenly very proud of himself.

I twitched, "First off, my name is S-A-K-U-R-A, Sakura! And Second, how come when everybody sees something weird they suddenly

think of Sakura?! I mean Mikage saw my face so that doesn't count, but Touya didn't see my face yet he knew it was me! Then you

come along see a purple thing in the middle of the floor and YOU," at this I pointed to Syaoran, "suddenly say 'it's Sakura!!!'"

"Because as you said anything that's weird in this house tend to always point to you!" came Syaoran again

What's his problem?!.

Deciding to ignore him, I picked my self up and began waddling away, when I passed by I notice Eriol's smile twitch… at least some

people can control themselves. As I waddled like a penguin away, I heard Eriol say to Syaoran "I know how unusual this is but stop

staring!"

Idiot (Syaoran)!

**X.X **

I managed to return back to my room but only after another encounter with idiot Touya who managed to take more than enough pictures

for the whole year!

"How does this look?" As soon as I opened the door she fired that question at me, I looked up to see Tomoyo dressed in her costume,

gel streaked through her hair giving it a wet look. Her face painted white with her makeup and red eye shadow over her eyes, she really

looked her part.

"You look nice!"

"And I feel quite comfortable in it too!"

"Good for you!" I sighed and pulled off the headpiece, remembering what it felt like to breathe. "I'm not wearing this costume to the fest

no matter what you do!"

"What do you mean?" She unzipped it for me.

"You'll find out soon enough that I'm sure of!" Tomoyo just stared at me confused.

**… **

It's amazing what a big brother would rather go through just to embarrass his little sister. About two hours later, after the encounters,

Touya had gotten the pictures printed out and hung them all around the house. (Stupid one hour developing center!) Everywhere I went

was a picture of me in that hideous costume. As I stood dumbfoundedly staring at my picture a voice, that came for behind, startled me.

"Wow, the camera seems to capture the real you so well!" came Syaoran's voice from beside me, he was also staring at the pictures

"Shut up, Syaoran!"

"Fine." I couldn't help but glance even for just a second at his face when he said that. As you may have noticed ever since that day a few

weeks ago, the incident in the kitchen, he's changed- even more-. Unlike then he now seems to watching the way he acts around me,

trying to be more careful as not to do anything out of character, at least the way I see it.

"What are you doing?" he asked, I looked at the spot he was just standing but he wasn't there. He was farther down the hall, the

embarrassing pictures that seemed to have disappeared where in his hands. "Would it not be better to have two people removing the

pictures instead of one? It'll be faster!" I couldn't get mad at him wanting to help me! For goodness sake! Why couldn't he just stay

mean?!

**X.X Normal POV X.X **

Syaoran with a handful of pictures, and Sakura with a few pictures, were walking around the mansion frequently taking pictures off the

wall. Sakura sighed and looked at the top picture in her pile; she was yelling apparently at Touya her face was red from excitement and

embarrassment.

"Hey, why are you helping me anyway?" she asked staring straight ahead

"I've got nothing better to do, so I might as well!" the manner in which he spoke a trained person would be able to tell he was lying, but

Sakura didn't detect it. He actually had lots to do like overlooking things in the haunted house for the last time, like calling classmates to

remind them if they had to bring something like costumes or giant spiders and whatnot. He would rather waste his time with her.

"I'm surprised I expected you to say: 'I'm only helping you because I don't want to see your hideous face every where I go'" she

commented "But… thanks!" he turned to her in confusion "I don't know why recently you're not trying your best to annoy me

nevertheless… Thank you very much!" her small smile did not go unnoticed. _(Originally supposed to end here!) _

**X.X.X **

They walked quietly and peacefully through the empty halls, the only sound that could be heard was the clicking of their shoes on the

marble floors. The pictures on the wall that they where originally collecting seemed to have disappeared. Even though Syaoran insisted

they turn back Sakura demanded them continue.

"See where your stubborn headedness can take you! We're lost!"

Sakura stared at him with sight annoyance "Well you didn't have to come along! Besides we're not lost! We just don't have any clue on

where we are!"

"Well what do you call that?" he sighed and stared at her pointedly

"Misplaced!"

"Well you must have misplaced your brain! I can't believe that you've live here for heavens knows how long and you don't have any clue

about your own house!"

"Shut up!"

"So where to? Left or right?" Their constant and non stop walking took them to a, for a lack of a better way to put it, fork in the road. Or

rather a corridor leading to two different paths. Syaoran was currently staring at a sign hung on the wall that said: **_If you're lost, well _**

**_then find your own way! Why are you looking at me?! I'm definitely not gonna help you! _**

"Who, in their right mind, would think of writing that?!"

"One the person who wrote it was definitely not in their right mind. And two, learn to read the fine print." She pointed the lower left

corner of the sign, written there was Touya's name.

"Whatever…" he turned around and proceeded walking back the way the they just came

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Back"

"Oh no, you're not!" Syaoran raised an eyebrow, "If I'm gonna get lost so are you!" she grabbed his collar and proceed the other way.

**X.X Syaoran POV X.X **

Well, that's how the rest of the afternoon went, with Sakura dragging me around and getting lost over and over and over again. I don't

even think I complained not even once, I got used to her pigheadedness I guess. You know the was something I kept thinking of,

something I've been pondering over for almost a month now… and I finally came up with and answer…

I think I'm falling for Sakura. The pigheaded emerald cherry blossom.

_… It's funny really. _

** X.X **

Oh if you're wondering what happened with the cultural fest two days later, well all I can say is this: Having all your careful planning

and preparation go down in smoke can just tear you apart, literally. Every thing came crashing down when some apparently terrified

fellow student … well… attacked one of the students who were dressed up as a ghost… don't ask me.

And surprisingly Daidouji didn't make Sakura wear the Barney costume instead she made her wear a … dare I say it… Hello kitty

costume. Who in heavens name is a supposedly cute cat scary? **AND WHAT DOES A CAT HAVE TO DO WITH A HAUNTED **

**HOUSE THEME?! **

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **

My longest chapter, 12 pages 3292 words. Damn I'm good—just joking! I felt really good about this story when I received 10 reviews

for chapter 11 and my hits just keeps flying! Too bad it may get erased. Thank you all again! Like I said there is some randomness…

hope you liked the Barney thing… he… he… he …

Please review!

**Luv Lavanderrose **

**- ****And **_life** goes on!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Unwanted Love _**

**_Konnichiwa minna- san! _**

**_And so on with the story! _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Recall: _**

_**Chapter one**: Sakura and Syaoran met for the first time however his rudely and air of arrogance puts them on different pages. _

_**Chapter two**: Sakura learns that Li Xiao Lang is the son of Li Yelan a family friend. He is as handsome and he is rude. To make things worst they both find out that they are engaged thanks to a deathbed promise made by his mother, Yelan. _

_**Chapter three**: It turns out that Touya knew about the promise. He shows clear signs of hating Xiao Lang and the promise. Daidouji Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa Eriol meet and learn a little about each other. Their conversation is cut short as they catch sight of Sakura with tears in her eyes. _

_**Chapter four:** "Out of the counsel of many, comes understanding" Tomoyo meets up with Sakura and they discuss what next step to take. Eriol also meets up with his buddy and help calm a troubled mind with simple words: "it wasn't said that you even **had** to get married…" _

_**Chapter five:** Sakura was relived when school continued. That reassurance was quickly burned up when she spots Xiao Lang in the school's colors _

_**Chapter six**: Xiao Lang vents about the unfairness of the situation while Sakura remembers a little something from her memories… her mom's real reason for the engagement set-up. _

_**Chapter seven**: After an incident in class Sakura feels it's necessary to thank Li for not laughing at her but he makes it very difficult to do so. They end up walking home together in the rain, with some small fights of course! _

_**Chapter eight**: After the 'nice' walk in the rain it was inevitable that the pair would get sick. And by some sick twist of faith they were left home alone. A recipe for disaster. They fight through out, but ending up sharing a sweet moment resulting in Sakura calling Xiao Lang ….Syaoran. _

_**Chapter nine**: Syaoran and Sakura share quick thoughts on each other, telling how their relationship improved and the little troubles they faced along the way. _

_**Chapter ten**: Eriol and Tomoyo share thoughts on their friends' growing relationship from an outsider's point of view. _

_**Chapter eleven**: After one of their usual fight Sakura and Syaoran get into big trouble and their punishment was to clean up the main kitchen together. A feat the proved too great. Soon the little messy they were assigned to turned into a major mess. In the end Syaoran does something unexpected and calls Sakura "**cute**" _

_**Chapter twelve**: Sakura's class is having a festival and Syaoran is in charge. However Tomoyo's wacky costume design makes life harder for Sakura. Syaoran discovers something else… **"I think I'm falling for Sakura. The pigheaded emerald cherry blossom.**" _

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 13- title pending _**

**_X. Sakura POV.X _**

The breeze felt cool, sweet, refreshing… everything a Sunday morning breeze is supposed to be. Its mid spring, school's almost over,

and graduation just around the corner. Right now the best thing to say would be: "I wish this day would never end." But then if you think

about it, sure it'll always be perfect weather, everything will always feel as perfect as it feels now but then again school would never end

graduation would always be a while away. People might get bored with perfect. The same things would probably always happen over

and over and over again! Yep, that would stink big time!

Anyways! As said before it's a beautiful Sunday morning the sky seems a bit cloudy but I'm sure it'll clear up when the afternoon comes

around. Today I'm taking an overdue trip to our old house, which is about a thirty minute walk from the estate to there. Every time I go

there I just feel to happy so relaxed, from some reason. Okaa-san died in that house, sadly enough, but I always feel much more closer to

her every time I'm in that house. I guess you could call it my home away from home (or something like that). I always try to visit it

whenever I can, but the last time I came here was my sixteenth birthday; I was so excited for some many reasons on so many levels. This

year I didn't go…well because I forgot! It was a simple as that; so many things happened this year alone that coming to the house didn't

seem as such a big deal as it was before. It just slipped my mind! (Poor excuse, I know but that's my story and I'm sticking to it!)

I felt the cold wind ruffle through my hair as I stopped in front of a worn two story building; I tightened my jacket around me as I stared

at the once warm and beautiful home. The blue paint had already begun to fade and flake off. The lawn was as tall as my knees- not to

mention weighed down and covered by the early morning dew but Okaa-san's flower garden was in worst shape. Weeds and other

random flowers and plants that weren't supposed to be there were .The once beautiful garden was now reduce to an unruly mess. Vines

crawled on the front and side of the house. To a passerby this once beautiful house may seem like some old rundown house that the

owner was to stubborn to spruce up and sell. Actually Otou-san didn't want to sell this house because it held a lot of memories for us,

good and bad. He pays a bunch of people to manage it and keep it looking good, but apparently they just keep accepting the money and

sit on their behinds. So why not do it myself! Actually that's the second reason I'm here, I was thinking of cleaning up, might as well do

something productive! Of course I wouldn't be able to finish cleaning today alone, but why not get started, ne? Okaa-san's flower garden

caught my eyes again…

"I'm home mama! Sorry I'm late!"

"Who are you talking to? Or have you finally gone and lost your mind?" For some unknown reason I was annoyed by his presence, I

could help but wonder why are you here, Syaoran?

"Shut your mouth, Li!" I noticed him visibly wince

"Ouch, what's with the informalities?" his face was serious as he shoved his hands into his dark green jacket. What game are you trying

to play, Li? Why can't you just decide on one personality instead you'll switch when ever you felt like it! First, you're an annoying brat,

and then you become friendlier, then you decide to watch yourself around me. And NOW you're back to square one?! "Pick one!" I

accidentally murmured out loud, when I caught myself I hoped that he didn't hear. But as fate would have it,

"Pick what?" he turned to me with an innocent confused yet amused look.

I sighed "What do you want?"

"Nothing!"

"Then why are you here?"

At this he grinned and said, "I'm just trying to escape the league of annoying friends aka: Hiiragizawa and Daidouji!"

I wanted to laugh, I managed to control myself but I couldn't control my smile. When I remembered myself I opened my mouth to accuse

him of lying then I remembered that Tomoyo's house wasn't quite far, actually it was just one street away. I guess I had to eat my own

words… but still! Today I had planned on being by myself; I wanted to talk to mom about my worries and thoughts that have been

plaguing me! All he was just doing was disturbing me!

"So? Go home and let me be!"

"Hey-"

"Can't you just give me the morning? At least?" Not waiting for his reply or retort I trudged through the snow covered grass and up the

front stairs, when I glanced behind me he was gone, there was no sign of anything of the sorts proving or showing he was ever there. All I

could see was my own foot prints in the soft soil no one else's, at least no one's prints next to mine. Was it all in my head? (_It's all in _

_your head…_LOL)

…

I stopped in the living room, well… the room that used to be the living room, for now it was just a room that was caked with dust add in

a few ignored boxes, an old couch, and three wooden not to mention quite dusty chairs. _Sigh_. Okay, first things first, airing out the room

because if I stay in this room for one more minute without any fresh air, I'm just gonna drop dead. I slid away old and dusty curtains and

lifted up the lower window pane allowing light and cool fresh air to flow into the stuffy room. Soon the room was less stifling and

suffocating. I sighed once more as I started with the boxes. The first few contained some things the seriously needed throwing away. In

the next box I came across some of Otou-san's old and not to mention quite worn paperback books and an old photo album. The hard

cover of the album was pearl white and had written on it ever so delicately Okaa-san's distinctive handwriting in Kanji, 'Dreams …'

Inside on the first page was a wedding picture of Otou-san and Okaa-san. Otou-san was dressed in the usual black tuxedo, a tux that is

most likely still hanging ever so proudly somewhere in his closet back at the Kinomoto estate. Okaa-san's dress was the most stunning

and most simple of dresses I've ever seen, she had on a long white one piece dress. The bodice was beaded with imitation crystals over

the embroidered rose lace. The skirt part was smooth in the front but there where gathers in the back. The sleeve ended at her elbows.

She was smiling. She was happy. I just couldn't see myself in that situation with Rakuda, I mean … married… it just doesn't seem…

right. Damn, I should slap myself for having such thoughts. Rakuda would be skeptical about our relationship if he found out that I myself

was beginning to doubt it. Now with Syaoran I may be-STOP IT! "See Mom, ever since he came he's been driving me crazy! Geez…

He's even taken over my thoughts!"

I was just about to close the album when I noticed Okaa-san's little note at the side of the picture, it read: "A dream is a wish your heart

makes. If you keep on believing, the dream that you wish will come true". That's so like mom.

** X. Normal POV .X **

Two more boxes and a dusted out living room later our now tired Sakura decide on a short break from all the dust. So why not finish

looking at the album. Searching the spot where she had left it Sakura couldn't help but ask herself in frustration, "Now where on earth

could I have put that album?"

"You mean this?" Sakura jerked in alarm at Tomoyo's voice. (HA! Bet you thought it was Syaoran. HA!) She turned to she friend who

was leaning on the worn, dusty and shaky door frame between the living room and the hall leading out, in her hands was the album

Sakura was searching for.

"Hey there Tomoyo! What are you doing here?"

"Mikage told us where you were, so we decide to come and help out since we've got nothing do!"

"'We?"

"Yep! Li-kun and Eriol-kun too!"

Sakura's face twisted a lil bit in annoyance at Li's name, and even more when she saw him standing behind Tomoyo. But something

about the smile he had on…

**_

* * *

_**

**_A/N: _**

**_Hello again I apologize for this to be so short, but I'm procrastinating. It's not intentionally, I mean… um… anyway! (I'm not good at coming up with excuses even when I'm trying to tell the truth…) I'll surely try to post again before school starts or the week school starts, 'kay. _**

**_The procrastinator signing off! _**

**Luv Lavanderrose **

**- ****And **_life** goes on!**_

**_

* * *

_**


	14. Small talk

**_Unwanted Love _**

**_Konnichiwa minna- san! _**

**_And so on with the story! _**

**_Recall: _**

_**Chapter one**: Sakura and Syaoran met for the first time however his rudely and air of arrogance puts them on different pages. _

_**Chapter two**: Sakura learns that Li Xiao Lang is the son of Li Yelan a family friend. He is as handsome and he is rude. To make things worst they both find out that they are engaged thanks to a deathbed promise made by his mother, Yelan. _

_**Chapter three**: It turns out that Touya knew about the promise. He shows clear signs of hating Xiao Lang and the promise. Daidouji Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa Eriol meet and learn a little about each other. Their conversation is cut short as they catch sight of Sakura with tears in her eyes. _

_**Chapter four:** "Out of the counsel of many, comes understanding" Tomoyo meets up with Sakura and they discuss what next step to take. Eriol also meets up with his buddy and help calm a troubled mind with simple words: "it wasn't said that you even **had** to get married…" _

_**Chapter five:** Sakura was relived when school continued. That reassurance was quickly burned up when she spots Xiao Lang in the school's colors _

_**Chapter six**: Xiao Lang vents about the unfairness of the situation while Sakura remembers a little something from her memories… her mom's real reason for the engagement set-up. _

_**Chapter seven**: After an incident in class Sakura feels it's necessary to thank Li for not laughing at her but he makes it very difficult to do so. They end up walking home together in the rain, with some small fights of course! _

_**Chapter eight**: After the 'nice' walk in the rain it was inevitable that the pair would get sick. And by some sick twist of faith they were left home alone. A recipe for disaster. They fight through out, but ending up sharing a sweet moment resulting in Sakura calling Xiao Lang ….Syaoran. _

_**Chapter nine**: Syaoran and Sakura share quick thoughts on each other, telling how their relationship improved and the little troubles they faced along the way. _

_**Chapter ten**: Eriol and Tomoyo share thoughts on their friends' growing relationship from an outsider's point of view. _

_**Chapter eleven**: After one of their usual fight Sakura and Syaoran get into big trouble and their punishment was to clean up the main kitchen together. A feat the proved too great. Soon the little messy they were assigned to turned into a major mess. In the end Syaoran does something unexpected and calls Sakura "**cute**" _

_**Chapter twelve**: Sakura's class is having a festival and Syaoran is in charge. However Tomoyo's wacky costume design makes life harder for Sakura. Syaoran discovers something else… **"I think I'm falling for Sakura. The pigheaded emerald cherry blossom.**" _

_**Chapter thirteen**: Sakura goes to visit her old house, and reminisces about her mother. Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran show up later however only Syaoran and Sakura are left. _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14- _(continuation of chapter 13)- Small talk… _**

But something about the smile he had on…

Wait he had on a smile? It wasn't his usual playful smirk, no not even a small smile… Sakura couldn't help but be… puzzled with it.

Why, was there something funny? Or amusing? He was presently talking to Eriol so maybe Eriol had said something funny? Whatever the

case his smile was not only something new to her, at least, but it made him look so darn cute! If only he smiled more often…

"Morning Sakura!" Piped up Eriol's voice, pushing Sakura from her reverie.

"Oh! 'morning Hiiragizawa-kun! Syaoran!" And as if it had never happened Syao's smile was gone, replace by the normal pursed lips,

and it had Sakura wondering once again if she was hallucinating. She dusted her hands on her blue jeans and folded them across her

chest, the whole house was silent, everyone had already said something except …Syaoran. He was just standing there staring at anything

except Sakura, it was only until Eriol, who, by the way, had been standing behind him, pushed him forward before he realized where they

were, though he couldn't help but be mad at Eriol. "What was that for?" he bit back angrily at Eriol who just ignored him and smile once

again at Sakura.

The room bit back into the quiet place it was, with Syaoran still glaring angrily at the blue haired boy. I'm sure crickets could be heard.

"Anyways!" boomed Tomoyo's voice through the thick fog of silence. It was so unexpected that it caused everyone else to nearly jump

out of his or her skins.

"You know… on second thought …um… I just remembered Mikage mentioning something about going grocery shopping," continue

Tomoyo. Not catching her meaning Eriol asked her out loud, "She did?" Sakura and Syaoran heard. But they decided to go along with it.

"Yes she did…um… and Eriol and I promised to help her … um… so we can't stay and help. Sorry, 'bye!" And in a quarter of the time

Tomoyo took to explain her 'predicament' she grabbed Eriol's hand, waved bye-bye and bolted. So you can guess how fast she was

talking. Sakura and Syaoran blinked twice processing as fast as they could what had just taken place. When they did they rolled their

eyes with a sigh. The secret behind Tomoyo's just-thought-up-master-plan-to-get-Syaoran-and-Sakura-alone-again plan was exposed.

That wasn't too hard to figure out.

"So, aren't you gonna follow 'em?" Sakura spoke as she leaned on the windowsill next to her. Looking out the window she saw Tomoyo

dragging a confused Eriol back to the house.

"Why? So the Looney bin twins can initiate me? 'don't think so!" he himself leaned also on the door sill. (A/N: if you don't get what he

meant well this is it,: What Syaoran is saying is he thinks Tomoyo and Eriol are messed up in their noggin and he's saying that if he goes

with them they'll drive him crazy just like 'em.) The compressed smile on Sakura's face made it obvious that she found his remark, if not

funny, amusing.

"Well then why don't you find someone else to bother or something else to do? I'm busy right now."

"Well, tough luck! Everyone else that I 'bother' is busy." He replied with a smirk.

"Well, so am I!"

"Well there's no place I have to be, so unfortunately I'm staying." He said in a firm yet soft tone.

"I think you where born and placed on this earth to disturb my peaceful existence."

"I'm going a pretty good job, wouldn't you say?"

"You're a natural!"

"Hey. What can I say?"

"You're a pig, you know that?"

"Can't help it!"

A true and mutual smile was shared.

…

"So what exactly are you doing here in this dump anyway?"

"This _dump_, as you ignorantly call it, was my home and safe haven six years ago."

"Sorry…" he murmured if he had known earlier he wouldn't have called it a dump he would have called it something worst but in a nicer

way.

"Either way, I'm looking for something. Yelan-sama told me that Okaa-san left something for me, most likely and hopefully concerning

this cursed arrangement."

"A letter?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Sakura reply with a shrug.

"Kinomoto-sama may have it." Syaoran reasoned

Sakura shook her head,"No, your mom said only she and my mom knows about it."

"So this is the reason you were overturning every rock and whatnot back at the estate?"

"Yep… … So, you gonna help or just stand there and blabber like the idiot you are?"

"You want me to stay now?" Syaoran couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"Well, two pairs of eyes **_are_** better than one. Ne?"

Syaoran just sighed and thought to himself with a chuckle, 'Girls are really one of the most complex creatures in the whole universe.'

**-X-X-X- **

It's a remarkable feeling. Just talking like this, making fun of the other, or just trying to be annoying just to get that attention… deliberately

or by the slight twist of fate… It's a weird yet comfortable feeling… would it be wrong if I want it to last?

**-X-X-X-**

As soon as the creaky wooden door swung open,

"Achoo!"

The two teens couldn't help but sneezing as the bank of dust that had been gathering and floating 'round the attic, undisturbed over the

years, 'attacked' like snow in an avalanche. Or…so to speak.

"This place is even more dusty than the living room," remarked Syaoran as he covered his nose with the collar of his shirt

"Well, genius, that's because by the time you and the Looney bin twins, as you call them, I had already dusted and aired out the place."

Sakura climbed up the stairs of the attic with Syaoran following a second after. Her hands reached and pulled the ever so familiar chord

that was meant to turn on the light, but the bulb was blown. Sakura sat at the top of the stairs while Syaoran, from where he was standing

– a few steps from Sakura, glance around the small attic.

"Um… how are we supposed to find your stuff if we can't see well, or let alone stand?"

"Shut up I'm thinking!"

"Um… while you're doing that you might want to think about that spider over your shoulder."

"Yea, Yea"

"Suit yourself." said Syaoran as he shuffled back down the steps. Now Sakura, just like half of the population of girls in the world, hates

spiders. And since Syaoran was back down stairs she could cut the tough girl act of not caring about spiders. Peeking over her shoulder

she saw a yellowish brown spotted spider with a big black back side gently and ever so slowly lowering it self over her. She would have

shrieked or 'eep'ed but she remember that Syaoran was at the bottom of the attic stairs and he would most likely hear her. So she shifted

as far away as she possibly could and climbed back down the steps.

**-Sakura POV- **

When I came down the stairs I noticed Syaoran wasn't he was supposed to be or anywhere to be seen. That's when I noticed one of the

bedroom doors open. (As you know most two story homes tend to have the bedrooms upstairs—or at least the ones I've seen.)

"Syaoran?" Just where could that idiot have gone? I proceeded to the room with the thought, 'Maybe he's in there', in my head.

Ironic, he wasn't there! Opening the door wider, I felt a wave of memories hit me. This was my old room; and compare to the one back

at the estate, it looked and felt quite small. Even though, that feeling of security was there- never failing. As I heard the faint 'thud' of the

door hitting and bouncing off the doorstopper I thought 'Wow, it doesn't look as different as I thought it wo-'

"**BOO!!!**"

With that I practically leapt out of my skin. Recollecting myself I spun angrily on my sneakers heels turning to the now highly amused

Syaoran. He looked like he was ready any second to burst out laughing like a mad man, but knowing him he won't, and he didn't.

"Hardee ha-ha, very funny mister…"

I murmured through clenched teeth, why must he always be so childish! (A/N: Um… Sakura… look who's talking!)

"Didn't know you scare so easily," he said with a smile "maybe you should consider dropping your tough girl act."

Finding nothing to say back, I murmured 'idiot' and stuck out my tongue.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **

****

**_-The procrastinator signing off! _**

**_Luv Lavanderrose _**

**_- And life goes on! _**


	15. small talk part three

**_Unwanted Love _**

**_Konnichiwa minna- san! _**

**_Thanks a billion for the reviews: _**

**_And so on with the story!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Recall: _**

_**Chapter one**: Sakura and Syaoran met for the first time however his rudely and air of arrogance puts them on different pages. _

_**Chapter two**: Sakura learns that Li Xiao Lang is the son of Li Yelan a family friend. He is as handsome and he is rude. To make things worst they both find out that they are engaged thanks to a deathbed promise made by his mother, Yelan. _

_**Chapter three**: It turns out that Touya knew about the promise. He shows clear signs of hating Xiao Lang and the promise. Daidouji Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa Eriol meet and learn a little about each other. Their conversation is cut short as they catch sight of Sakura with tears in her eyes. _

_**Chapter four:** "Out of the counsel of many, comes understanding" Tomoyo meets up with Sakura and they discuss what next step to take. Eriol also meets up with his buddy and help calm a troubled mind with simple words: "it wasn't said that you even **had** to get married…" _

_**Chapter five:** Sakura was relived when school continued. That reassurance was quickly burned up when she spots Xiao Lang in the school's colors _

_**Chapter six**: Xiao Lang vents about the unfairness of the situation while Sakura remembers a little something from her memories… her mom's real reason for the engagement set-up. _

_**Chapter seven**: After an incident in class Sakura feels it's necessary to thank Li for not laughing at her but he makes it very difficult to do so. They end up walking home together in the rain, with some small fights of course! _

_**Chapter eight**: After the 'nice' walk in the rain it was inevitable that the pair would get sick. And by some sick twist of faith they were left home alone. A recipe for disaster. They fight through out, but ending up sharing a sweet moment resulting in Sakura calling Xiao Lang ….Syaoran. _

_**Chapter nine**: Syaoran and Sakura share quick thoughts on each other, telling how their relationship improved and the little troubles they faced along the way. _

_**Chapter ten**: Eriol and Tomoyo share thoughts on their friends' growing relationship from an outsider's point of view. _

_**Chapter eleven**: After one of their usual fight Sakura and Syaoran get into big trouble and their punishment was to clean up the main kitchen together. A feat the proved too great. Soon the little messy they were assigned to turned into a major mess. In the end Syaoran does something unexpected and calls Sakura "**cute**" _

_**Chapter twelve**: Sakura's class is having a festival and Syaoran is in charge. However Tomoyo's wacky costume design makes life harder for Sakura. Syaoran discovers something else… **"I think I'm falling for Sakura. The pigheaded emerald cherry blossom.**" _

_**Chapter thirteen**: Sakura goes to visit her old house, and reminisces about her mother. Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran show up later however only Syaoran and Sakura are left. _

_**Chapter fourteen**: A continuation of Ch. 13. Syaoran and Sakura enjoy time to themselves and find out little things about each other. _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Small talk (part three)**

Outside, the once just cloudy, sky was now darkened. And as more and more dark clouds rolled in drops by drops… it fell. From little

drops here and there to a drizzle. And as seconds upon seconds passed, it came down harder…

**---- **

After successfully leaving our two favorite pair together, Tomoyo convinced or more like dragged Eriol to go with her to a pizza house.

There they sat enjoying the warm air that circulated from the hot and busy ovens.

Eriol's eyes had been staring out the window for the past twenty minutes- ever since they left the house. His drink he had ordered earlier

sat there in front of him untouched; the ice cubes had melted and mixed with the drink itself. Tomoyo, on the other hand, was enjoying her

pizza and drink. She looked ever so proud of herself for accomplishing her quick thinking plan to leave Syaoran and Sakura together. As

she raised her hands to take another bite from her third slice she glanced up at Eriol for the fifth time in the past ten minutes; his azure eyes

were following every drop of rain out the window. She paused a little then placed her pizza back in her plate.

"What's wrong?"

Finally Eriol turned to face her, "What do you mean?"

"Well, for one thing you keep staring out the window AND since we've been here you having said a word; not one word. So I ask again

ever so nicely: What's wrong?"

Eriol gave a small reassuring smile, "Nothing's wrong Tomoyo, I'm just tired I have a test in school tomorrow and I'm just trying to think.

You're overreacting a little. Don't you think?"

But the look on Tomoyo's face clearly sated, 'I'm not buying it, so spill the beans… NOW!!!'

"I swear nothing's wrong!" there was laughter in his voice

"It's 'bout what happen a while ago right?" her face took on a quiet, serious look that Eriol wasn't accustomed to.

Eriol's eyes widen slightly in surprise, but Tomoyo just sighed and said, "I knew it had something to do with Sakura and Syaoran. You

know you're not the only one to wonder why I bother or invade and take over people's lives and personal matters."

Eriol still didn't speak so Tomoyo continued, "I guess I can't help it anymore. First it was another friend of mine and I wanted to help her

out. Then it was Sakura herself, she had never really gotten over her mom's passing away and didn't need someone to start messing with

her life. But stubbornly I asked a friend of mine to help me set up Sakura with Rakuda to lift her sprits and it worked. Then it all went for

worse-"

"So! What you're telling me is that you enjoy messing with people's lives to get a sense of importance? That because you thought you

had messed up you're planning on forcing your way into someone else's life to fix your 'mistake'? Not caring about consequences?

Whether it's good or bad?"

He didn't need to be blunt but he couldn't help himself. He was even more aggravated at the fact that Tomoyo was jumping at a chance

to work her 'fix it all' magic on him. He really wasn't even thinking about Sakura and Syaoran!

**--X- - **

"Oh shoot! It's raining!"

"I figure as much! The clouds earlier weren't too promising."

"Since when did you become a weatherman?!" Sakura yelled up the steps of the attic. They had decided to trade places, Syaoran would

go up in the attic and look for anything that might belong to Sakura, while she on the other hand would stay down because of her fear of

spiders.

"I'm no weather man; any one with eyes could see that the clouds were gray. And even if you didn't see it you could feel the moist wind

blowing."

"Blah, blah, blah, details, details who needs them." Sakura shrugged though Syaoran couldn't see her.

A comfortable silence dawned on the two; the sounds of the rain drops on the roof fill the room suddenly as the rain increased its

intensity. From where she was sitting at the bottom of the steps Sakura could see that rain had begun to seep in the attic. Something else

she needed to make a note of. Soon the sounds of rain and Syaoran's movement in the attic stopped.

"May I ask question?" called Syaoran

She looked up at the ceiling as if she could see him. "No. For the heck of it I'll ask, Why?"

"Just curiosity!"

"Curiosity killed the cat!"

"I'm not a cat!"

"You know what, my mistake." She agreed "You're no cat; you look more like a little wolf to me!" Syaoran's grumble was incoercible

but it clearly told Sakura he didn't like it. So what to do? What to do?

"What's wrong, _little _wolf?" her voice drew out, taunting.

"ANYWAY!" he called to try and stop her for going on with her taunting. "Aside from looking for your mom's letter and what not,

what's your other reason for being here?"

"After high school I want to move back here."

"Why is that?" his voice was closer but he couldn't be seen, his footsteps echoed above her indicating he was still doing his assignment.

"Don't know!" was her simple answer, "one day I just thought about it and I guess it stuck!"

"Didn't think you would be the simple minded type." He remarked.

"Guess what, genius, there's a lot of things you don't 'bout me."

"Well… enlighten me!"

"Wha-?"

"Let's start with…" Sakura could hear him mumbling to himself "Okay… what's your favorite?"

"Care to elaborate?"

"Things like, favorite person, favorite things, whatnot!"

Sakura briefly wondered why he suddenly wanted to talk; usually he would be the one quiet unless someone talked to him. She shrugged

it off as Syaoran trying to make small talk. And well… it's not like she had anything better to do, so why not? "Favorite… well my

favorite color is pink, cherry blossom pink. I love participating in sports, which ever it may be- I can handle rough sports also. I dress to

feel free, that's why I prefer a t-shirt and jeans rather than any of the useless dresses that Tomoyo makes that happily gathers dust in the

back of my closet…"

Syaoran stopped his search and thought to himself, 'seems like a typical girl… no, seems like Sakura…" Sakura just rambled on; it was

as if Syaoran had opened Pandora's Box, but instead of all the bad things in the world flying out, facts about Sakura. But he wasn't

complaining, he smiled with the thought, it helped him learn more about the girl he was learning to like every day.

**-X-X-X- **

'I shouldn't have said anything' he thought to himself as he watched the girl who sat in front of him. Few minutes ago she was looking

ever so happy, but now she was too deep in thought, it bothered him he was used to seeing her think on her feet. He sighed and reached

his hand across the table and gently squeezed her hand.

Tomoyo nodded without looking at Eriol.

She understood, even if it was just a few. Maybe he wanted her to notice something, someone? Maybe he didn't want her to get her

hopes up? But wait, it had nothing to do with him, so why the talk?

**-X-X-X- **

It came… unexpected. Syaoran had just paused his search, finding it futile. Like the sudden change in the weather that morning. She had

stopped talking and after a few second it came like a bomb shell.

"So… what about you?"

There it was! How… what in the world?

"What do you mean _'what about me?'_"

He tried to play innocent.

"What are **_your_** favorites? Tell me things 'bout you."

From Syaoran's look of utter surprise, confusion, and nervousness mixed together, you could tell: he wasn't ready to or wanted to talk

about himself.

"C'mon Li!" taunted her voice from below

"Um how can't I put this… no!"

"It's only fair since I did my part that you to yours."

"I didn't make you, and besides you were the one who brought it up. So I don't have to say anything."

He was playing stubborn, 'Well, two can play at that game.' Thought Sakura

"Well if that's the way you want it, I'd just have to ask Eriol every detail, I've heard he has known you for a while."

Hearing her comment made him think twice for he knew if Eriol was urged to spill some beans he would gladly oblige just because he

could assist in making Syaoran's life a miserable one.

"Well, Syao-kun, say what you want to say or have Eriol say more than you hope to expose." He was now cornered. There was no

apparent way out of this.

**-X- Sakura POV-X- **

Who knew Li could cave under pressure? Today wasn't what I had hoped it to be but I ended up enjoying it quite a bit. We didn't, well

Syaoran didn't find anything but it was okay what ever Okaa-san wanted me to find would still be waiting for me that I'm sure. In fact

today all I basically got to do or did was talk with Li; he's nicer than he pretends to be. I've never learned such much about a person or

something and actually enjoyed it; I mean if I was in history class I would have fallen asleep within the first ten minutes. If it wasn't

because of our present circumstances I would actually admit to like hanging out with Syaoran. If I admitted that out loud Tomoyo, Yelan-

sama, and probably Otou-san would think I like, like him- which is totally ridiculous by the way, it'll be impossible for that to happen.

* * *

**A/N:**

_ Anyway I'm sure you can tell that toward the end not much effort was put in, well that's because it's late in the night and I need to get this posted. So I apologize in advance if there are spelling mistakes or grammatical errors. Gomei Nasai Min'na-san! _

_Also I hope you noticed tints of ET, actually it wasn't meant to be there it just showed up! Thank you to those who really follow this story, it means a lot to me. Arigato Gozaimasu! _

_**Ato de aimasho **(see you later)_

**_The procrastinator signing off! _**

**_Luv Lavanderrose _**

- And life goes on!


	16. Sakura Saku prt1

**_Unwanted Love _**

**_Konnichiwa minna- san! _**

**_Thanks a billion for the reviews! _**

**_IMPORTANT! A/N: There's your sixteenth chapter. To apologize for the late update I am giving you 18 pages hope, you're happy! Like I said before in my other chapters, I'm a very busy person so I can't promise quick updates anymore, alright? This is the second to last chapter. Thank you to those who still read and like this story, thank you for all your support! I lub u all! _**

**_Ato de aimasho(see you later)_**

**_And so on with the story! _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Recall: _**

_Chapter one: Sakura and Syaoran met for the first time however his rudely and air of arrogance puts them on different pages._

_Chapter two: Sakura learns that Li Xiao Lang is the son of Li Yelan a family friend. He is as handsome and he is rude. To make things worst they both find out that they are engaged thanks to a deathbed promise made by his mother, Yelan._

_Chapter three: It turns out that Touya knew about the promise. He shows clear signs of hating Xiao Lang and the promise. Daidouji Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa Eriol meet and learn a little about each other. Their conversation is cut short as they catch sight of Sakura with tears in her eyes._

_Chapter four: "Out of the counsel of many, comes understanding" Tomoyo meets up with Sakura and they discuss what next step to take. Eriol also meets up with his buddy and help calm a troubled mind with simple words: "it wasn't said that you even had to get married…"_

_Chapter five: Sakura was relived when school continued. That reassurance was quickly burned up when she spots Xiao Lang in the school's colors_

_Chapter six: Xiao Lang vents about the unfairness of the situation while Sakura remembers a little something from her memories… her mom's real reason for the engagement set-up._

_Chapter seven: After an incident in class Sakura feels it's necessary to thank Li for not laughing at her but he makes it very difficult to do so. They end up walking home together in the rain, with some small fights of course!_

_Chapter eight: After the 'nice' walk in the rain it was inevitable that the pair would get sick. And by some sick twist of faith they were left home alone. A recipe for disaster. They fight through out, but ending up sharing a sweet moment resulting in Sakura calling Xiao Lang ….Syaoran._

_Chapter nine: Syaoran and Sakura share quick thoughts on each other, telling how their relationship improved and the little troubles they faced along the way._

_Chapter ten: Eriol and Tomoyo share thoughts on their friends' growing relationship from an outsider's point of view._

_Chapter eleven: After one of their usual fight Sakura and Syaoran get into big trouble and their punishment was to clean up the main kitchen together. A feat the proved too great. Soon the little messy they were assigned to turned into a major mess. In the end Syaoran does something unexpected and calls Sakura "cute"_

_Chapter twelve: Sakura's class is having a festival and Syaoran is in charge. However Tomoyo's wacky costume design makes life harder for Sakura. Syaoran discovers something else… "I think I'm falling for Sakura. The pigheaded emerald cherry blossom."_

_Chapter thirteen: Sakura goes to visit her old house, and reminisces about her mother. Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran show up later however only Syaoran and Sakura are left._

_Chapter fourteen: A continuation of Ch. 13. Syaoran and Sakura enjoy time to themselves and find out little things about each other._

_Chapter fifteen: A continuation of Ch. 14. Eriol and Tomoyo talk and Eriol hints his buried feelings about her. Sakura and Syaoran find out a little bit more about each other._

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter 16- Sakura Saku- Cherry Blossoms will bloom _**

**_-Sakura POV-_**

"Hey Sakura wait up!" I sighed as I turned towards Tomo's voice. I was tired. I had pulled an all nighter to finish a homework which was

due today- my last class of the day- ironically this homework, an essay, was given to us a month ago, but as usual with everything

happening in my life I paid no heed to it. So I'm beat, and I have a huge headache, I'm also going to be late for math class if Tomoyo

doesn't hurry up and say what she wants to say—yes I'm cranky you got a problem?

"Did you hear? Did you hear?" Sure Tomoyo was now standing directly in front of me but the way she kept repeating 'Did you hear?'

over and over and bouncing hyperly (that's not a word btw) in her spot- I couldn't help but see her as tiny puppy with a huge head and

huge amethyst eyes bouncing around on tiny legs repeating her question. Though as cute and funny as it was, it wasn't helping my

headache so I tried to say as calmly as I could muster in my present state of mind, "Did I hear what?"

Moments like these I wish, once again, that I could see into the future 'cause as soon as I said that her words came a million sentences a

second! So fast I think she was repeating herself. Desperately trying to stop myself from saying: 'Shut up!', I tried to grasp as much sense

as I could knowing if I stop and said 'Repeat slowly', it would have taken a while- and I didn't have time. I was able to pick up:

'announcement' 'morning' 'school' 'senior' 'Da-'

"Dance?" I'm probably going to be late for class because Tomo wanted to talk about a dance? This is some stupid joke right?

Glancing over Tomoyo's shoulders I saw a teacher telling students to hurry up and get to class, the perfect excuse!

"Um Tomoyo?" she stop and blinked twice "We can talk at lunch, okay? My math teacher hates late students." She nodded murmuring

"Oh right Mr. T" and trotted back to her class which was conveniently down the hall. I sigh and headed for my own class. A minute later

I reached class only to see my math teacher glaring at me with black beady eyes from under his brushy gray eyebrows, "You're 17

seconds late, Miss. Kinomoto, you know what that means I'm sure."

"Hai, sensei, I'll see you during lunch…" I gave a fake smile and sat down in my seat by the window with only one thought in my mind.

'Tomoyo is so dead!'

**X.X.**

My stomach growled mercilessly as I sat, still in Mr. Takowa's math class. The clock said I had only been here for two minutes. I gave a

huge sigh and dropped my head on the table. The pain was over shadowed by my omni-present headache.

"You know Miss. Kinomoto you may eat your lunch here, just make sure you don't make any mess or else you'll be staying after school

for two months." Called Mr. T from where he sat at his desk flipping through and randomly making F's on the papers. I'm sure he really

enjoys that.

"Well sorry for getting you hopes up Mr. T," I said my head still on the desk, "We all know how much you love torturing your students.

And besides I don't have a lunch today." I had planned on eating off Tomoyo's lunch.

"That's your problem not mine!" I raised my head to look at him "Also with your grades I don't think you have the right to talk to me like

that." He stated in a matter-of-factly tone of voice with a glance my way daring me to say something. I swear if he wasn't older than me I

would have gladly rip that smile from his face.

I sighed once more and placed my chin in the palm of my hand, my elbow propping it up. I glanced around the room; there was a boy

who got in trouble for throwing spit balls and two other girls who just didn't know when to stop talking. But unlike me they had their

lunches. The sweet smell of warm plum filled Onigiri (rice balls) and the tantalizing aroma of spicy Soumen (noodles). I couldn't stand it

anymore and I resorted to looking out the window… my stomach growled again.

**FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! WHEN IS THIS DAY DOING TO BE OVER?!**

**-X.X-**

I hadn't heard the bell- I had been snoozing-, and even as our English teacher dismissed us, my mind was on something else: food. With

no energy left I took my time getting out of the classroom resulting in being the last one. Sadly enough my ever so dear cousin and

supposed best friend, who's supposed to have my best interest at heart, was waiting for me with a hyper attitude. Great!

"Where were you during lunch? I had to spend it trying to talk to Syaoran who decided it was time to be a sourpuss!"

"Well, I, on the other hand, was having a very educational and fruitful time with Mr. T and a boy who decided it would be fun to use my

head as a practice target for his spit balls." I winced remembering the spit balls in my hair.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that, my fault isn't it?"

I so desperately wanted to say, no, yell: 'You think?', but I bit my tongue and said "No."

"Anyway, as I was saying earlier, the end of the year da-"

"Tomoyo" I cut her off, "Maybe you could wait a little bit more, how 'bout that?"

She nodded, but I didn't care all my mind was on was food and rest right now with my present state of mind those were like the

_Holy Grail!_

_**-Normal POV-**_

Sakura smiled happily and as she plopped down on the couch in the living room. She and Tomoyo had departed for a while. Tomoyo

decided to head home to change out of her uniform and Sakura didn't complain-a few minutes without Tomoyo wouldn't be so bad. And

after a meal that could feed the entire household, Sakura felt life was good again. The house was quiet … Syaoran and Eriol were

somewhere, the maids were taking five, Sakura had the house to herself- so to speak- well until Tomoyo showed up again.

She ticked off her fingers as she thought out loud the things she needed to do, "…eat, done…um homework, done… what else?" she

murmured tapping her head as if she tapped it enough she'd remember.

- Hey what about Syaoran? You haven't seen him lately. Why?

"What do you mean?"

-- Yeah, why would I think about him?

Sakura asked herself, though she had only spoken out loud once. As if two different parts of her were arguing, light vs. darkness, right vs.

wrong, truth vs. false, heart vs. oh well you get the idea! But the question still remains, it's not whether Sakura is sane or not, it's not

whether Sakura needed to go back to the cuckoo house… it was which is right? Which is revealing the truth about the way Sakura really

feels…? 'bout Syaoran? (a/n: think about the following like two chibi Sakuras battling it out)

- Don't you remember? Your heart was beating ever so rapidly that morning, roughly a week ago, when you had that dream?-

Sakura felt her cheeks heat up.

-- But he didn't, did he? And it was just dream…

- Listen-

-- No, you listen there is no hope in this arrangement nor in the recent relationship between us and him. And most importantly there's

Rakuda!

- Yeah, there's Rakuda, but think of it this way he's just an obstacle that needs to be shut down with a bazooka. That's all there is to it.

-- No that's not 'all there is to it'. And what do you know? He may just turn out to be our knight in shining armor waiting to sweep us off

our feet!

- Don't be an idiot! Besides when was the last time he contacted us? When we see him in school he's with his friends. He doesn't care

he's just in this for kicks-

-- SHUT UP! SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!!! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! LA LA-

- Quiet down!

-- LA LA LA LA LA LA !!!!!

- You know it's the truth that's why you 'don't want to hear it'.

-- LA LA LA! CAN'T HEAR YOU! IT'S NOT THE TRUTH!! LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!!!!!!!

"Shut up both of you!"

"A-hem!" At that Sakura head snapped up and in the direction of the cough. Her mind stopped racing and her rising blush cooled down

as she saw her friend Mikage standing by the same couch she was in, with her black and white maid's uniform. Sakura must have been

lost in the commotion going on in her brain not to hear Mikage come in with her low heels clicking.

"um…Miss. Tomoyo is looking for you, Sakura." The look on Mikage's face was obvious that she was worried about the sanity of her

friend.

"Where is she?"

"Right here!" rang Tomoyo's voice that gave Sakura an instant headache as she hopped out of nowhere.

"What do you want?" her blush now completely gone.

"I didn't finish telling you about the dance!"

"You mean our senior dance, which our school has at the end of the school year, which closely resembles the American thing called

prom? The one ever one gets dolled up for and buy expensive dresses that they only wear once? That kinda dance?"

"Yeah?"

"Really?" she raised her voice in a high pitch "guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm not going!"

"why?"

"I don't want to"

"Nope! You're going!"

"How's that?"

"Last year, you promised me you'll go." Tomoyo replied with an evil glint, she smirked holding up a small clear cased cassette which

Sakura guess belonged to a tape recorder.

"Damn you…"

**_-_**

**_Elsewhere…_**

Actually on the other side of the Kinomoto Mansion…

Syaoran sighed as he dropped back on his bed; he had just completed the last of his homework. The school year was coming to a close

and the crazy teachers decided it was time to cram them with crazy amount of work. He stared up at the ceiling, the white ceiling that

hung like a huge cloud over his being. Ironically that ceiling was the only thing (give or take a few clothes) in the room that wasn't painted

or colored or manufactured any shade of green. He eyes felt heavy all of a sudden so he gently succumbed to its temptation. No worries

what so ever, just a nice quiet nap…

But! In this life, is it possible for one, especially Syaoran, to get some piece of mind? Nope! The sound of a loud distinct ringing reached

his ears and forcefully pulled him back to the world of the busy. He abruptly sat up and grabbed for his cell phone… ignoring the caller

id.

"This is Xiao Lang …" he paused to yawn "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Hey, Little Wolf!" at Eriol's voice Syaoran immediately glared at the wall or rather and invisible Eriol. He wasn't mad at the azure eyed

boy it's just that it became annoying the fact that ever since Sakura's taunt reached Eriol he didn't, no, he couldn't hear the end of it. And

he guessed he never will.

"What do you want, four eyes?"

"Hey, no need to be mean! Just wanted to know if you want to come and hang out with me at the court?"

"The 'court'?"

"Yeah the basket ball court-"

"I don't like nor play basketball, Eriol." He replied; a second later a light beep signaled the end of the call as he dropped back to bed.

Sleep was MUCH BETTER, so much better than playing basketball. He sighed as he felt his eyelids get heavy once again but… the

sound of his cell phone came again, 'I really shouldn't answer' he thought

'But you know you're going to' taunted that omnipresent voice in his head.

"What do you want Eriol?"

"Come and hang out with me!"

"If I do would you NEVER, EVER call me again in your ENTIRE lifetime?!"

"Sure!"

"-sigh- Fine, meet you in thirty minutes." He didn't even bother to say 'goodbye' he just flipped closed his phone and dropped back to

bed. The basketball court was not more than a ten…fifteen minutes a walk from the Kinomoto house but Eriol didn't need to know

that…

**X.X X**

It was roughly 4:05 pm yet the sun was still shiny and still blazing hot. Echoing in the air was the sound of something hitting the asphalt

numerous times was followed by the sound of something hitting an iron rim.

"Okay what's the deal, Eriol? You know you and I both stink in basketball- I'm more of a soccer guy- so what's up?"

There where two courts, the first was occupied with neighborhood teenagers who were already engrossed in a game. The other was

occupied by only Eriol and Syaoran but they were not playing a game, they were just taking turn dribbling and shooting hoops.

"There no 'deal', as you so heavily put it." Eriol replied and took a shot, with a slight jump, aiming for the basket; he released the ball

with a push. His eyes followed the ball as it bounced once more on the rim with a loud thunk and dropped hard- urged by gravity- to the

ground. Losing speed as it kept bouncing.

"Oh really?" Syaoran eyed him as he picked up the ball, which was trying so desperately to roll far away from the hands that would inflict

pain upon it as it was forced to bounce.

"Yes really. What's wrong with hanging out?" he said with a smile as he sat down near an iron fence that divided the courts from a

baseball field.

"Everything! Especially when we've never hung out since fifth grade… you're the one that's been tagging along like a lost, confused, and

not to mention deranged puppy."

Eriol laughed. "You want to talk about something, right?" Syaoran continued.

"I guess I'm that obvious." Commented Eriol, his smile still on.

"You want to talk about Sakura again don't you?" Syaoran gave a tired laugh. "Don't you do this everyday?"

"I'm not asking on behalf of Tomoyo."

"Then why?"

"You were determined off break of this arrangement between you and Sakura but now it's your only alibi to be around her, to talk to

her- whereit be arguing or what not." Syaoran gave Eriol a look the said: 'Where did you get that idea?' but he didn't deny it. Eriol

continued his voice quieter and almost hushed, "I should know, because it's that same arrangement that caused me to feel jealous after a

while."

Syaoran continued to dribble the red ball dodging his visible 'opponent's' attempts to steal the ball, he hadn't heard Eriol- that's good.

"Syaoran"

"What?" pausing to take a shot.

"After these past months, what do you now think of Sakura? " Eriol waited patiently for his friend's answer. At this point Syaoran looked

like how a person on TV would look if the pause button was pressed. His hands were up holding he ball almost leveled with his fore

head. His left hand held the ball at the side while his right hand was cradled under it preparing to push it.

Eriol pulled up his right leg close to him, resting his chin on it he smiled staring at the ground. "You like her, right?" the sound of the ball

hitting the board answered him. It circled around on the rim, silence.

It fell a few seconds later through the iron circle rim.

Syaoran sighed and Eriol waited patiently once again, though… he was quite sure about his reply. Syaoran stared at the ball as it

bounced and slowly began to roll away. What difference would I make if he admitted it to Eriol? After all he admitted it to himself, right?

Admitting it out loud, letting those words flow freely from his lips, would mean he could never take them back. It would mean that his

heart would be sealed and doomed for heartache, or maybe even happiness? Was he ready to take that chance? What if-

"Hey could you get that?!" A deep voice rang through Syaoran's ears. The players nearby were calling to him, it seemed that their ball

had bounced over the semi divider, that divided the basketball courts, and entered Syaoran and Eriol's court. He picked up the ball that

was rolling just a foot away from his feet and tossed it towards them. And with his trademark smirk he turned to Eriol and said,

"Yeah…I like her… possibly even more than you can imagine…"

It didn't matter anymore…

"You're gonna have to tell her y'know." …even if she didn't accept him… the story of their unwanted love would have end sooner or

later… so it didn't matter…

"…maybe…"

**_X X X_**

_**.-.- Syaoran POV -.-.**_

Did I ever mention how much I hate Mr. T that I want to rip off his head?? Well, I just did. Sure, he teaches my favorite subject but he

doesn't have to be a pain about it! Just because I didn't do one question on the worksheet he passed around I had to stay for an hour

after school to redo the whole fifty questions! Even the king of hell could be would lenient than him! Eriol, Daidouji, Sakura had gone

ahead without any persuasion from my part, some friends they are.

I glanced at the classroom clock, my sixty minutes were up! I gladly grabbed my bag and bolted.

The halls were empty, so unusual considering the number of kids that come to this school. I gave a tired sigh as I closed my locker, and

proceed to the nearest exit.

"Alright, how about Saturday then?" Instinctively I stopped, my hand resting on the exit door's handle, the voice was Rakuda's. You may

not have heard (or read) that I've met the infamous Rakuda, a.k.a Sakura's boyfriend. It was actually when I started walking with them

(Sakura, Eriol, and Tomoyo). One day he had decided to come along and he walked Sakura (and the rest of us) to her house. His

personality makes me sick! And here I thought I had a big ego. This guy is so full of himself. Then the thought struck me, if Rakuda was

here then Sakura was most likely here right? (Rakuda's definitely not the type to join a club unless he could talk about himself. Well that

figures!)

I open the door slightly, I could see him and…"Sure why not?" reply a girl tipping her face up for a kiss- I closed the door. Unless

Sakura had suddenly dyed her hair blonde and donned blue contacts, then Rakuda was definitely with another girl. I don't know how

long I stood there but soon I felt the door pulled from my hands, it opened revealing Rakuda.

"Hm? Yo! My man Xiao!" I felt quite disgusted at him acting like nothing just happened. I brushed by him without a word.

**_X X X_**

I couldn't help it at dinner that night, when she said something or made a comment I would stare in amazement at her. If only she knew. I

laughed bitterly to myself thinking, this was the same table the same room she raised her voice to her father saying how unfair the newly

discovered arrangement would be to her boyfriend. Yet, he doesn't care, no wonder he didn't seem disturbed by the news of the

engagement when it was spreading in school. She still likes him… what a position Sakura dug for herself and what a position I was in

been the only one to know__

**_- Normal POV-_**

"I'm not, not, not, not, not, not, NOT GOING!!! And if by some sick twist in fate that I end up doing so, I'm not wearing THAT!!!"

Sakura was once again accidentally making her personally problems public. She was currently yelling her head off in the cafeteria. Some

students who were still not used to it winced while the others had already stuck on earplugs.

That was it Sakura's mind was made up and everyone was staring at the fuming cherry blossom. There was no reason for her to

overreact because Tomoyo was only showing a sketch of what she wanted Sakura to wear to the dance, but our cherry blossom had

told her stubborn friend over and over again that she wasn't going. Apparently nothing got through. Still ignoring the stares Sakura

grabbed the sketch and a second or two later the sketch was just a heap of paper.

"Wasn't that going a tad bit overboard Sakura?" asked Eriol pulling a few pieces of paper from where it had landed in his lunch.

With that comment Sakura stared at Eriol as if he had two heads. "Hiiragizawa-kun let me tell you something you don't know about this

girl right here." She pointed to Tomoyo, "Over the years I've learned that no matter what happens to her sketches and/ or design plans

Tomoyo always has back up!" Eriol glanced at Tomoyo for confirmation and her nod told him all. He just laughed.

"Oi Li-kun, you haven't said a thing!" Tomoyo piped in.

**_-Sakura POV-_**

Unconsciously, when Tomoyo said that, I looked directly at Syaoran who was sitting diagonally from me, next to Tomoyo. (Eriol's

beside me). He had that distant look that I was no longer used to. I could tell, something was obviously bothering him and that something

happening to be huge. Don't ask me how I know, I just do.

He ignored Tomoyo's question and smiled a little. Then a second later he looked straight up at me- (oh by the way I'm standing). I

couldn't help a small blush as I stammered "W-what?"

He stood up; my eyes still locked with his chocolate ones, and asked "Can I talk to you for a bit?"

"What about?" I folded my arms across my chest, I knew fully that he meant to go somewhere else and talk but I stood where I was.

Well, it didn't stop him from dragging me outta there. I tossed a pleading glance to Tomoyo only to see her being stopped by Eriol.

Um… am I missing something here?

**_X _**

There were only a few students outside considering how nice and sunny it was. Syaoran had finally stopped dragging my hand as we

passed the glass doors and I found myself blushing again at his touch- well more like grip.

"What's the big deal anyway?!" I snapped turning away to hide my blush.

There was a few minutes of silence before he spoke (man! does he know how to make things dramatic)

"You… trust me right?"

"That depends…" Okay like I said before now these days I'm not so used to his serious poker face so I'm starting to feel uncomfortable.

What the heck was he so serious about anyway?

"If I told you something, would you believe me?" his voice was … well it sounded mixed with worry, curiosity and … dread? I turned to

look at him. "What… if I told you that Rakuda was not as faithful as you believed?"

"Wha-?

He looked away as he spoke," I think it's only fair for you to know that …Rakuda cheating on you…"

I was way more hesitant to answer than usual. I mean Rakuda was the most popular boy in school, he is quite handsome- blue eyes,

curly black hair… I mean he'll be attractive to any girl in school, right? He even has a fan club… so doesn't that mean that he's (Rakuda)

most likely lying to me? As Syaoran said, right? … But I don't want to accept it… no I won't accept it. Is this denial? Yes…

"Shut up Li!" I had snapped

It was unexpected, even to me. Syaoran turned to me eyes wide, "There's no reason for your jealousy!" I walked back in slamming the

door behind me, almost giving the occupants of the cafeteria heart attacks once again. I stopped in my tracks once when I heard my

words float back at me, it replayed in my mind over and over. Jealous? Syaoran surely couldn't be jealous of me and Rakuda right? Wait

does that mean – I turned around and saw Syaoran still standing there eyes staring at the spot I had just occupied. He knew, and I knew

… I was lying to myself, right? What am I doing?

I DON'T KNOW…

**_Normal POV _**

"I never thought you could be an idiot Syaoran! I guess there's more I don't know about you."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, sure there's no doubt that Rakuda is playing Sakura. But she won't believe you; it's that obvious!"

"Well too late for that advice mister!"

"No, it's not" Eriol said but Syaoran wasn't paying attention.

"Whatever! Just one more thing! Hiiragizawa Eriol please I'm begging you, only call me when you're at least ten thousand miles away, or

when you are about to be eaten by carnivorous bees (even then I won't answer). Do not call me when you're right across the hall!" Eriol

chuckled on the other line and Syaoran ended the call this time he off it and took out the battery. No idiot was gonna call him at three

a.m. on the morning again.

**_. Syaoran POV._**

Hell! It was to be expected, I guess. She hates me even more than before. Example, the other day I was eating breakfast in the kitchen

and Sakura walked in, immediately she turned around and left when she saw me. In my opinion that's overdoing it, but I still like her.

Hey, that's all there is to it.

"Yo! Xiao Lang!"

We were in gym class, one of the few classes that contained all four of us in it. But Eriol was currently in the library finishing up something.

Daidouji was with Sakura and the other girls in the class on the other side of the gym where their teacher was having them run on the

spot, do stretches and stuff like that. The boys were just done their one mile lap around the gym keep in mind the gym is huge. Oh sadly I

forgot to mention that Rakuda was in this class too. After my lap I sat away from the group, that's when he came.

"That's Li to you." I said tying my sneakers. I added in a mutter under my breath, "You two humped camel…" Rakuda means camel—

that's why I chose that name, that damn line has been stuck in my head ever since I revised this story.

"So, I hear that you're accusing me of cheating on my little cherry blossom." His voice sounded light like he found it ironic or funny.

"I didn't accuse you of anything." I said glaring up at him "I simply reported what I saw, oh what? Did I spoil your little secret?" my voice

was cold. I stood up and put my hands in my pockets.

He snickered, "Hey, how 'bout a piece of advice. Man to man. You Leave my business alone, 'got that?"

"Sakura's not yours."

"Neither is she yours." At present we were both glaring at each other. His groupees were starting to gather around, uproar was definitely

going to start.

"You want to be close with her because of her father's status. You want her for money. At least I truly care for her."

"Oh look!" He was talking to one of his groupees "The rich boy's talking big!" He turned back to me, "So what if I don't 'truly care for

her'? It's her fault for being too much of a fool to notice anything!"

"Sakura might be dense, but she isn't a stupid, thick headed moron who can tell which part of his shirt is front or back!" I retorted

pointing out his shirt which as said was put on wrong. (Hey blame lavander-chan for the lame retort)

I most definitely stuck a nerve and not only because the piercing pain which I experienced a few seconds reinforced the thought but also

'pretty-boys' like him that care too much about their appearance so my comment must have dealt a serious blow to his ego. (He's so

popular that people would see it as weird and but think it the latest style). He had caught me off guard and taking the chance he dove his

fist right in my stomach, for a pretty-boy he hits quite hard. Now more spectators had gathered there were now also shouts for retaliation

and I would have gladly obliged if I hadn't looked over his shoulder and spot Sakura looking over curious about the hubbub. I might put

myself in a worst relationship with Sakura if I beat up her boyfriend. So I bit my tongue and endured painful punch after punch. I winced

as he gave another punch to my face, actually more to my jaw, but that's not the point. The result?... a bloody mouth. He let another one

fly but I dodged and his fist greeted the wall quite hard if I do say so my self.

"Come on Xiao Lang, hit back!"

"Yeah, don't be chicken Li!"

"Man or mouse? Choose one Li!"

Oh the temptation… just because of the love of a girl…

"Alright! Break it up!" called the teachers as they pulled Rakuda away. Sakura soon came over; I saw her surprise as she stared at me.

But I saw nothing more as the pain mixed with the fatigue from the run knocked me out.

**_. Normal POV ._**

When Syaoran woke up the first thing he saw were white ceilings and immediately he knew where he was. After he had passed out he

was taken to the nurse's office in which he was currently in.

"Are you sure you're alright?" came Sakura's voice, her voice didn't hold the concern that was intended. As she tightly wrapped the

bandage around the boy's hand.

"For the last time woman, I'm fine!" Syaoran heard the black haired boy bark. Sure enough they were in the nurse's office, the portable

curtain divider that was supposed to give the patient's privacy was pulled away, which meant Syaoran could see and obviously hear the

conversation between Sakura and Rakuda. She was as said putting a bandage on Rakuda's arm- the one that hit the wall. Rakuda

looked pissed, that should be the case since he got in trouble for starting the fight.

"Why did you have to fight, couldn't you be the better man and talk about it?"

"Look shut up and stay outta it!" he pulled his hand away and tested it the new feeling of his hand.

"I am not shutting up, Rakuda!" her voice rose, "If you weren't so into feeding your huge ego you-"

TWACK!

It wasn't a punch neither was it a slap, all Sakura could decipher was that it hurt. Irate Rakuda had hit her across the face. Syaoran had

the mind to sit up and charge him, screwed that 'for the love of a girl' junk. But he couldn't move, the nurse must have given him

something.

"Look what you made me do…" Rakuda sighed cradling her face, he placed his forehead on hers. "Just say you're sorry…"

At her sides Sakura squeezed her fists so tightly she thought her nails would pierce the flesh. Her murmur was inaudible to Syaoran but

Rakuda was apparently happy with it. He kissed her forehead and left. That's when, out of the corner of her eyes, Sakura saw Syaoran.

His look was unreadable, yet Sakura couldn't help but feel like she had somehow betrayed him.

"I'm sorry, Syaoran."

**_

* * *

_**

**_-Lavanderrose signing off!_**

**_-And life goes on!_**


	17. Sakura Saku prt2

_**Unwanted Love**_

_**Ever so sorry for the extra late update! I've been so busy and days that I had time there was no inspiration or ideas flowing through my head.**_

_**Konnichiwa minna- san!**_

_**Thanks a billion for the reviews! **_

**_Recall:_**

_**Chapter one**: Sakura and Syaoran met for the first time however his rudely and air of arrogance puts them on different pages._

_**Chapter two**: Sakura learns that Li Xiao Lang is the son of Li Yelan a family friend. He is as handsome and he is rude. To make things worst they both find out that they are engaged thanks to a deathbed promise made by his mother, Yelan._

_**Chapter three**: It turns out that Touya knew about the promise. He shows clear signs of hating Xiao Lang and the promise. Daidouji Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa Eriol meet and learn a little about each other. Their conversation is cut short as they catch sight of Sakura with tears in her eyes._

_**Chapter four:** "Out of the counsel of many, comes understanding" Tomoyo meets up with Sakura and they discuss what next step to take. Eriol also meets up with his buddy and help calm a troubled mind with simple words: "it wasn't said that you even **had** to get married…"_

_**Chapter five:** Sakura was relived when school continued. That reassurance was quickly burned up when she spots Xiao Lang in the school's colors_

_**Chapter six**: Xiao Lang vents about the unfairness of the situation while Sakura remembers a little something from her memories… her mom's real reason for the engagement set-up._

_**Chapter seven**: After an incident in class Sakura feels it's necessary to thank Li for not laughing at her but he makes it very difficult to do so. They end up walking home together in the rain, with some small fights of course!_

_**Chapter eight**: After the 'nice' walk in the rain it was inevitable that the pair would get sick. And by some sick twist of faith they were left home alone. A recipe for disaster. They fight through out, but ending up sharing a sweet moment resulting in Sakura calling Xiao Lang ….Syaoran._

_**Chapter nine**: Syaoran and Sakura share quick thoughts on each other, telling how their relationship improved and the little troubles they faced along the way._

_**Chapter ten**: Eriol and Tomoyo share thoughts on their friends' growing relationship from an outsider's point of view._

_**Chapter eleven**: After one of their usual fight Sakura and Syaoran get into big trouble and their punishment was to clean up the main kitchen together. A feat the proved too great. Soon the little messy they were assigned to turned into a major mess. In the end Syaoran does something unexpected and calls Sakura "**cute**"_

_**Chapter twelve**: Sakura's class is having a festival and Syaoran is in charge. However Tomoyo's wacky costume design makes life harder for Sakura. Syaoran discovers something else… **"I think I'm falling for Sakura. The pigheaded emerald cherry blossom.**"_

_**Chapter thirteen**: Sakura goes to visit her old house, and reminisces about her mother. Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran show up later however only Syaoran and Sakura are left._

_**Chapter fourteen**: A continuation of Ch. 13. Syaoran and Sakura enjoy time to themselves and find out little things about each other._

_**Chapter fifteen**: A continuation of Ch. 14. Eriol and Tomoyo talk and Eriol hints his buried feelings about her. Sakura and Syaoran find out a little bit more about each other._

_**Chapter sixteen**: The showdown. Sakura debates her growing feelings about Syaoran and her faithfulness to Rakuda. Syaoran discovers Rakuda cheating on Sakura. He confronts her only to be shut down. He and Rakuda fight it out in the gym, and since Syaoran didn't want to hit Rakuda afraid that Sakura might hate him because of it, he is knocked out by Rakuda. Sakura later apologizes…** However …**_

_Okay back to the story…_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 17 (Last chappie) –**_

**_Sakura Saku- Cherry Blossoms will bloom (part 2)_**

"I'm sorry, Syaoran." Sakura turned and faced Syaoran. "I'm sorry you got hurt, I'm sorry he was the one that hurt you." She sighed,

"But…"

She felt like she betrayed him…

She turned away.

**-X-X-**

The days that followed were gloom and quiet. Even their classmates began to wonder just what the heck was going on behind the scenes.

And with the lack of arguments or the occasional loud outbursts, they guessed it was grave. Fujitaka and Yelan too, were worried way

out of their wits. The fact of the matter remained: Sakura and Syaoran neither talked to anyone-not even their friends- they didn't laugh or

cried or even made fun of anything.

It was … not yet a dream… neither was it a nightmare….

It was a vision, if you will, that everyone had at the same time…

…what had happened…?

No one knew…

No one could guess the gravity that weighed on their minds and the turmoil that went on in their hearts.

**O.O.O**

"What do you want?"

"Xiao Lang," echoed his mother's voice as she stepped into the dark green room Syaoran was writing something at his desk; his CD

player sat next to him. His headphones slipped off as he leaned back in his chair to look at his mother. This was a surprise. She rarely

came to him no matter the circumstances- always him to her.

"I called you earlier, and since you refused to come to me I came to you. I brought these, here." She handed him three letters bounded

together with a rubber band, all addressed to him.

"I didn't hear you, however I apologize."

"No need." Yelan smiled

"What about the letters?" Syaoran asked removing the thick rubber band.

"Oh, your sisters forward them here a few days ago, I believe they're college acceptance letters." She added sinking on his rumpled bed.

He tore through each hastily and glanced over them briefly. The first was a letter from the Tsinghua University ("Dear Sir, We regret to

inform you…")- he tossed it on the table. The second was from the University of Kyoto ("It is with great remorse that we send this

letter…")- it joined the first. Before he opened the third and final one, Yelan spoke up again:

"We'll be leaving two weeks from now; the day after graduation." Syaoran's straight face didn't falter, and it made Yelan grimace. The

old favorite hobby of his- the poker face- had returned. Despite it Yelan continued, "Feimei and the rest of your sisters are complaining

about having too much responsibility. We have to go back, just incase they decide to give up, put us in the red, and make us go

bankrupt!" she added with a nervous laugh.

"Sure…"replied Syaoran as he slipped his earphones back on. With the music blasting in his ears, he picked up the letters and rolled

each sheets into balls and began tossing them into the trash can. When he missed he would curse silently to himself in the confines of his

mind. If his mom heard him swear when in her presence he wouldn't be able to hear the end of it. All the while the third letter sat alone in

the drawer.

"Syaoran, you know… you really have to…" Yelan stopped herself with an exhausted sigh. "I don't know what happened, but your

melancholy attitude has come back… you're not the only one in this." Her voice was steady. "You should realize that you're not the only

one who's hurting… Whatever happened between you and Sakura can surely be resolved, can't it? Even a broken heart can always be

healed…" she stopped herself short. If she had added 'eventually' her 'wise words' would have been no help.

When she left no more than a minute later Syaoran found that he couldn't resume what he was previously doing, his mind just wasn't

focused. 'Cause through the fast-paced beats of Psycho Le Cemu's _"Aquaria"_- he had heard her.

"…Sakura- Can my broken heart be healed too? Is it as easy as saying it?"

_With time I am sure…_

**_Eventually…._**

**O.O**

("I don't really care about what happened, even though I'm the catalyst in the whole darn mess. I still don't know or completely 

understand what happened, it annoyed me. And it pissed me off more when even Tomoyo went out of her way to reprimand me on how 

stupid my train of thought was; that I should stop playing the innocent, ignorant, and dense cards. That the boys not only fought over me 

but they fought because of their own inner feelings. All I have to say is: _Screw_ it… 

And yet here I am still think about them… no not Rakuda… forget about Rakuda… I'm only thinking about him. What do they call this 

obsession, this regret, this need-") the pen stopped and began tapping gently at the spot. The pen had began to bleed blue into the paper

over the last few words.

Sakura, with a sudden frustration, threw the pen across the room. The bed bounced with her abrupt movement. As she ran her hands

through her entangled mess of a hair the events of two days ago came back to her _trashing hard_, kinda like the slap Rakuda had given

her weeks ago:

**_She breathed in deeply the afternoon air and released it with a sigh. And shortly after her question came, "Do you love _**

**_me?" He stared down at her with much surprise. Classes had ended two hours ago, (he was making up detention time for _**

**_starting the fight last week in the gym,) she had waited the whole two hours sitting on the school's front steps. She had _**

**_hugged her legs close to her letting the cool spring/summer winds hit her, refreshing her. When he noticed her and called _**

**_her name, she asked her question without looking at him._**

****

**_Sakura smiled a sarcastic smile when he didn't answer. Picking up her book bag next to her, Sakura stood up and finally _**

**_faced him. His face twisted unconsciously; his fists curled in his pockets with the dawning gravity of the situation._**

"**_Do you love me? Do you even _like_ me for me?"_**

_**He… Rakuda finally snapped under the pressure.**_

"**_What the hell is this, an interrogation?! Isn't the answer already obvious?! Geez… you women…so much nagging…" he _**

**_muttered rubbing at the back of his head as if thinking up an excuse to get out of the situation was hurting his brain. _**

**_Having heard the expected answer, Sakura chuckled to herself. " So obvious" Yet here she was wasting her time with him… _**

**_what the heck was she thinking?_**

"_**Whatever," he grabbed her arm "let's go I'll walk you home."**_

"**_You didn't answer her question!" Came Syaoran's voice from atop the stairs. Sakura pulled her arm from Rakuda's grasp _**

**_and turned to face the boy. He too had stayed to make up detention time for 'provoking' the fight in the gym. His book-bag _**

**_swung on one arm. _**

**_Syaoran's eyes bore down at Rakuda when he didn't answer. "What was the answer you didn't expect to hear Sakura?" _**

**_continued Syaoran, his eyes now on her. _**

**_Sakura glared at him as he walked down the stairs towards them, "I fail to remember putting you in this conversation Li…_" **

**_But he paid no heed. He averted his eyes from her to the road ahead, and as he passed by the couple "Alright, but if I was _**

**_the one aske-"_**

"_**If **you** had been asked?" she scoffed. "And what pray-tell would your answer have been?"**_

_**He turned once more to her…"…My answer would have been……**yes**…"**_

_**Her eyes widen as she stared after him… Li Xiao Lang just said HE loved…**_

Sakura crossed her arms over her face, "I know **lots** of girls who would **_kill_** to have just one guy look her way, how come I have two?

Is it a punishment for being ungrateful all this time?" When she couldn't figure out the answer she picked up her journal and tossed it to

her mirror, intending for it to break. It just bounced off. (Don't try it at home, it doesn't always work) It ticked her off even more.

"What kind of life is this?" Her question was went unanswered … soon there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me…" the voice was muffled

"Who?" she made a move towards the door

"Sya- Li…"

Sakura opened the door; speak of the devil. His face showed mild interest as he spoke, his eyes never meeting with hers as they used

to…"Kinomoto- kun, Touya, is treating us to ice-cream."

" 'Us'? ..." at first she was curious, then a thought occurred to her "Don't we have ice cream in the fridge downstairs?" she asked leaning

on the door frame. She was trying to make polite conversation to ease the obvious tension building up.

"The point is: there is no point. Sure, there's ice cream in the fridge but where's the fun in that? I blackmailed the gaki to come so you

have to also. " Touya spoke up making Sakura finally notice him. He was trying to do _something, anything_ about the present tension in

the Kinomoto household. "Come on Sourpuss, everyone's waiting! The whole idea is to have fun. So hurry up or we'll leave you!" with

that said he left.

(**a bit out of character… I apologize)**

"Meet you down stairs." Syaoran added quietly and followed Touya.

**0.0**

It was a mobile amusement park. It had just rolled into town a few weeks past- just in time for summer. There weren't a lot of people

considering it was its second week in town- still it was fun.

Sakura had, _finally_, broken off from her thoughts and she allowed herself to have a good time even if for a moment. Tomoyo and Eriol

were just as energetic as ever. Mikage, who tagged along on her day off, spent most of her time on the bumper cars with Sakura. Touya

and Syaoran just sat there absorbing the sun, well… Syaoran more than Touya who already had his share of fun.

Time went by. Slowly… _tick… tick… tick… tick…tic-_

Syaoran relished the wonderful feeling that hit him when he turned on the air condition in the car, it was calming. Just when he thought he

could relax, the door to the driver's seat swung opened and Touya slid into the seat.

"Aren't you supposed to be way over there?" Syaoran quietly said jerking his thumb toward the direction of the fair.

"Aren't you?" Touya countered

"Look, **_I_** only came because you were blackmailing me with information that could be taken the wrong way. I didn't **_choose_** to."

"Whatever."

A minute of silence passed, Touya spoke up first, "Oi, you know it's obvious you like Sakura," Syaoran shifted; that wasn't what he

expected to hear. It was really random. And VERY straight forward…

Touya smirked, he got him. "Now, I could just do the right thing and beat that messed up idea out of you just like a good big bro would,

but I'm gonna be a nice guy and give you three choices. The first is you take the butt kicking, the second is you explain to me the problem

and last but not least, you tell her."

Syaoran wanted to ask, '_Why do you care?_'' but he held his tongue. "What's behind door number four?"

"An extra butt kicking" Syaoran rolled his eyes, but with a smile he turned to the window.

"I pick four."

"That could be arranged, name the time and place…" he replied with a laugh

"I already told her…well in a way…"

"Then what's the problem? Aren't you guys supposed to be all lovey-dovey now? I mean she likes you and all…" The look on Touya's

face showed how uncomfortable he was with the idea of Sakura liking Syaoran or anyone else. She _was_ his little kaijuu after all.

This had no effect on Syaoran, even though that's what he wanted to hear. "It doesn't always work that way. However, you say she

'_likes 'you' and all' … _somehow… I find that very hard to believe…" He saw her amongst the crowd, her smile…

Touya, ironically, was the one who was now caught. N_ever_theless, "I really don't want to say such things… but…-ahem-… I can't say

I've loved anyone as deeply as Sakura loves you. Although there was a time that I've been so close to that kind of love… it's very hard

to admit to that person… more importantly to yourself. That I am very sure of." Touya ruffled his hair to a messy flop; he was starting to

get _too_ sappy… "I'm also sure that Sakura's trying the best way that she can, maybe instead of going ahead with some undeclared 'war'

in your heads maybe one of you should stop and reach out a hand to the next-so to speak. Preferably you, Xiao…"

Syaoran felt his brain stop for a spilt second. It had been nine long years since Touya had called him Xiao Lang or Xiao instead of _gaki._

Li smiled but that wasn't what got him… what caught him was those words Touya had said. _Maybe_ just **maybe** he would try them out…

you know, _just to see how they fit_.

**--X.X—**

"Talk it out!"

"Talk what out?" Sakura questioned her friend as she took a break from her cotton candy. Eriol was nearby trying to win a prize on a

mini game.

"Talk it out with Syaoran." Tomoyo replied in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Talk about what?" Sakura questioned but didn't give her friend the chance to answer. She continued, "And besides…it's none of your

business Tomo, so let's just let it drop. Shall we?"

Tomoyo grimaced, "It's as much of my business as it is yours." Sakura turned to argue but Tomoyo continued, in a deadly low voice,

cutting her off. "You made it my business years ago when you agreed to be my friend when we were kids.

"I'm so tired of seeing you and Syaoran walking around like you've got boulders on your shoulders. I've seen Syaoran try… but you

can't just sit there and wait for him to come to you. What's the problem? Is it Rakuda? Haven't you realized that he doesn't want to be

with you?"

As deadly angry as Tomoyo's voice was, Sakura was now also deadly quiet. She heard what her friend was telling her and she

understood… but…No! She was trying to understand. _She just…_

"I'm gonna look for Touya. I'm heading home."

"Check in the parking lot" Eriol offered. With that tip she dumped her cotton candy in the nearby trash and set out looking of Touya.

… "You heard I'm sure…" remarked Tomoyo to Eriol as she watched her best friend walk away.

"Yeah… you were right but now it's her choice. And it's no longer **_our _**business. Que Sera Sera, Tomoyo. Whatever will be, will be."

**--..— Sakura POV --..—**

Thanks to Eriol's little tip I was able to find Touya easily. I found him in his car, the seat leaning back, mp3 blasting in his ears. I called his

name… no answer. I shook him… no answer. I finally resulted to pulling out the earphones.

"What?" he drowsily glared at me. Heh…

"Can you drop me home?"

"No, can't you see I'm busy?" With that said he snatched the earphones from me and returned to his slumber. He was basically telling me

to walk… _great._

So I concurred and began to walk in the direction in which I believed was my home. Oh and just for the record… the park was a forty-

five minute drive which meant it take an hour or more just to walk back. Take a Taxi? A Bus? I'm broke… yes flat broke.

And so…

10 minutes… passed…

20 minutes…

With no one to talk to I let my thoughts roam…

_Rakuda… Syaoran… Tomoyo… the dance… Syaoran… _**Syaoran…**

That look that donned his face as he spoke to me earlier… he was so … _what's the word? _... distant ! He looked … well kind of like a

lost puppy … so lonely that he didn't even know where to begin…

"_That was to be expected…_" piped up one of the tiny voices in my head, _"considering you left him hanging when he told you how _

_he felt…"_ That was the truth … there's no denying. But I didn't know what to say…I mean… I sort of like him but I don't feel the

same-

I noticed someone familiar walking ahead of me…_ Speak of the devil…_ It was Li…

I made no move to catch up to him. I silently walked in his footsteps as he, unconsciously lead me home…

Believe it or not, however… _I'm quite sure…no I'm sure… I don't love Syaoran…_

**O O O **

"You may now return to your classes!" bellowed the principal from atop of the auditorium stage. The senior class had been getting their

final speech of the year, in fact for the rest of their lives. They were downright ecstatic! Finally they could get out of that hot auditorium.

The air-conditioner was on but no one felt it. All they knew was that they were baking. Every one was sweaty and sleepy, among these is

our Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura! Wake up already!" came Tomoyo who was currently shaking her friend to kingdom's come. After about a minute of this

Sakura finally woke, "Classes have started! Come let's hurry."

** X.X**

"Hey, Sakura!"

When emerald eyes opened they met with amber ones. Immediately Sakura sat up. School was over and she had managed to sleep

through it without much nagging from the teacher. Almost all of the students had already left; the only ones who remained were she,

Syaoran and two others whose turn it was to clean the classrooms.

Syaoran was currently sitting atop the desk in front of her, he looked at her quizzically. "Class is over. It's time to go."

Sakura blushed from embarrassment and began to pack up her things. "Daidouji and Hiiragizawa already left?"

"Yep!" he replied with a smile and added "it's just you and me…"

**Syaoran POV**

It was easy to see that Sakura's comfort level immediately dropped past the 0 mark. To say she rushed out of the classroom would be an

understatement. I couldn't help the chuckle.

I finally caught up to her at her locker. She was ready to bolt again when I reached out for her hand. "No more running. Can we talk?"

I wasn't surprised when she pulled her hand for my grasp.

**X.X**

"What is it exactly did you want talk about?" Sakura spoke up beside me. Her voice was less hostile than before.

"Whatever you wanna talk about…"I replied testing her patience

She cracked, "Look! I'm not in the mood for this, 'got it?"

"Alright, fine!" I smiled "I wanted to talk about these last weeks…" She stopped walking… and the wind brushed by her as if the past

had come back to hunt her. She shifted her hair form her face and turned to glare at me. However she spoke not a word. Her eyes

stared… probing my face as if looking for me to denounce my thoughts…

"Last week…_last week I told you something that I've been keeping inside me for quite a while._" I leaned against the bus stop sign

daring not to look at her… "_I haven't heard your answer yet…And…In a few days we'll graduate… after that something will _

_happen… but before then I want to hear your thoughts… what you think of me… if my love means something…**anything** to _

_you…"_

We didn't speak after that… we were lost in our own thoughts and feelings…

**-Sakura POV-**

I stared at his back as he walked ahead of me… my thoughts were in _chaos_… I had told myself that I didn't love him; that I felt nothing

for that chocolate haired boy… but I couldn't tell him… no… I would hurt him … no… not him… me …_I'll hurt my heart._

And that night the way the air felt so unusually cold I knew that something… _something_ big was coming for me.

The next few days were tossed at me like the wind. My life decided to take a different turn and suddenly sped up. It was like even though

I was in the driver seat I had no control of the brakes. It started almost like a countdown… if you will. It was like I was driving at top

speed through the weeks. Or you could think of it rather like a checklist… the days passed by as quickly as it was being checked off.

REGARDLESS of the way you wanna look at it, each day flew by … as I came closer to the last three days that would change my life:

It started off on a Tuesday… **_countdown number three…_**

_Tomoyo _was so excited about today… it being the day of the dance and all… Since we had a half day Tomoyo had the rest of the day

and most of the night to doll me up, even though I said I didn't want to go, before even thinking about dressing herself. By the time she

was done with me and I joined a sleeping Eriol in the living room the dance had already started…I couldn't blame him for his grumpiness

along the way.

Tomoyo had donned me in a green and black halter gown. While she was unusually simple in a dark blue two-pieced dress and skirt. I

wanted to rip her head off. To make it worst Syaoran had seen me before we left, and like adding salt to the wound he commented on

my appearance and called me 'cute'. Now it wasn't the first time he's called me that but that confused me all night.

And to add to it I got in a fight at the dance with Seiko, the bimbo Rakuda was it. Hey, it wasn't my fault! Well at first…at least… She

was the one who challenged me. She started by spreading rumors around the room then she was outwardly abusing me and Tomoyo.

We paid no heed at first so she began to abuse my mom. That was when I lost it! And it wasn't like a cat fight… hell no! I'm a girl that

likes to use her fists. I got into trouble of course. Heh… looking back now all I can say is…I do believe she needed another black eye to

complement her outfit.

Things really got started at and after graduation. **_Countdown number: two…_**

I had the most uncomforting experience of sitting next to Rakuda during the graduation ceremony. I felt so …ack! The only reason that

unfortunate event took place was because we, the student body, were seated in alphabetical order and his last name was 'Kawashima'.

Rakuda Kawashima. I_RONICALL_Y in this graduating year he and I were the only ones to have last names starting with **_K_**. However

Syaoran was seated on my other side. Talk about …ill-fated. To make it worst, Rakuda kept trying to feel up on me… I almost head

butted Li as I was trying to shift away. And not counting the amount of times I stepped on Li's foot with those thin high heels Tomoyo

made me wear. I could hear a relived sigh Syaoran blew as our row began to be called up for our diplomas. In reality I guess instead of

feeling bad for my self I should feel bad for Syaoran.

However things didn't end then…_oh no_…things really got started when I remembered that Otou-san had offered earlier in the year to

hold a graduation party at our house. That was only because the school didn't want to spend more than them had budgeted. That was

sweet and thoughtful and all but the would mean Rakuda… would be there, again! And for some reason unknown to me he kept

following me around, everywhere I when. He occasionally pulled me away from Tomoyo and Eriol to '_show'_ me off to his friends…

For dad's sake I didn't want to make a scene to cause bad publicity so I dragged him to the pool house to talk privately…what I didn't

know was that _Syaoran was there_… and so our scene played out…

I pushed him inside and shut the door. He turned around, "What's up, baby?" with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, he questioned.

I cringed as I heard him say 'baby'. I ignored him and stood my ground by the door. "I should ask the same…why the heck are you

dragging me around, showing me to endless number of friends like I'm some kind of trophy?!"

With that he smirked, and I can admit he didn't look half as handsome as Syaoran when he smirked. "Trophy? You are the daughter of

Kinomoto Fujitaka one of the most famous people in all of Japan. If you were in my shoes _you_ would be shouting out to the world about

our relationship." He shoved his hands in his pockets and stared back at me…

"No I wouldn't!"

He stepped closer to me and put both hands on the wall besides my head, putting me in the corner so to speak. "Really?"

"I wouldn't! I am not as superficial as you." I glared. "And besides we are not in a relationship."

"I don't recall you breaking off this liaison." I must have shown some sort of sign of fear or so because his grin widened. "Face it! You

don't have the guts to break up with me. So why don't you stay a quiet little trophy…" He leaned in as if come for a kiss.

He was right…I never had the guts to break up with him after all he was my first boyfriend… the first guy to like me, regardless of how

long that feeling lasted… But that was then…"I'm sorry but this trophy isn't yours anymore." With that I unleashed a long deserved kick

between his legs. (I'm wearing pants by the way.) He was soon crouched over in pain…

However…

"What an interesting show…" Syaoran spoke up…

My eyes immediately widened and my jaw dropped. My shock couldn't hide itself…

"You guys are quite entertaining…"

Rakuda murmured something but it was inaudible due to his groaning. Syaoran was currently sitting in the couch…say… left diagonal

from us. He shouldn't have been hard to miss due to the contrast between the color of his clothes and the color of the chair… black and

white. I guess the only reason I didn't noticed he was there was because at the moment I was angry with Rakuda. I recovered from my

stupor.

"What are you doing here?!"

He sat up, "Not my fault… I was here first! 'just wanted to get away from the noise that's all!"

I was at a loss for words…

"…yo- you…b!..." Rakuda murmured… I guess the pain was beginning to wear off…

"Just walk away, Kawashima…" Syaoran countered… he stared at Rakuda with a blank expression…

I couldn't stand it anymore…I made a move to leave…

"Where, the hell, are you going?!!!" Rakuda spoke up; major anger was evident in his voice. He stood up straight; the pain must have

worn off…

"Stop making noise will 'ya…"

Syaoran's request was ignored when I tried again to leave and Rakuda yelled. "Where the hell are you going?!"

"Leave me alone."

When he grabbed my hand, Syaoran spoke up again: "She said to leave her alone didn't she?" He wasn't being as calm as he previously

was. In fact I was beginning to sense some anger in his voice.

"Mind your own f business, Li!" Rakuda bit back. With that Syaoran started our way. The only anger he showed remained in his voice;

an outsider might think Syaoran was being laid-back about the situation, the way he took his time to say and do things.

He stopped right next to me and spoke up again, "That's where you're wrong, Kinomoto Sakura is my business… and I would

appreciate it if you let go of her hand."

"Sy-"

"Back off!" Rakuda took Syaoran's words as a challenge and proceeded to follow through with his part by accepting and shoving

Syaoran out of the way…. He stumbled, but quickly regained his composure. He looked like he was gonna punch Rakuda in the face

Syaoran surprised me by grabbing my hand and leading me out. He was being the bigger man… for my sake?

"Get back here you coward!!" Rakuda yelled after us as we past the pool headed to the main house.

I slipped my hand out of Syaoran's as we neared the house. I was confused. Next thing I know Rakuda, enraged, comes charging into

Syaoran. A fight was inevitable. However, no matter how strong Rakuda was he was no matter what so ever for Syaoran. In a way I

believe Syaoran was repaying Rakuda for fighting in the gym.

"Stop it, Syaoran!" I heard myself call out. He immediately turned my way leaving himself open to Rakuda's blow. They both stumbled.

Syaoran backwards, and Rakuda… the other way… straight into the pool. The thing was Rakuda couldn't swim. I wanted to help but

when I saw he was able to grab the edge I wiped the thought from my head. I glanced at Syaoran, because of me he got hurt… again.

He bit back the pain in his jaw as he grabbed my hand and began to lead me inside… leaving behind Rakuda who continued to gasp for

breath at the edge of the pool.

**(Normal POV)**

She was thankful, but she knew not how to show it. Instead a sudden buried anger flooded her body forcing her to speak. She jerked her

hand from his once again. "Why must you do that?" She wasn't making any sense, she knew that fully but she felt that she had to get it of

her chest. "Why must you always protect me? Why do you always try to be my night in shining armor?" Her voice unintentionally rose

with every word. "Answer me! Do you really think it'll make me like you? Tell me! Because I feel like I'm missing something big here."

"Because I love you…what other reason did you expect to hear?"

"Well, I'm sorry to say this but Li Xiao Lang, I don't love you…!" Her voice was sharp and distinct, there would be no excuse that he

didn't hear her, because, well EVERYBODY heard. The sad eyes of their friends could only watch silently as Syaoran smiled and slid his

hand over her tight fists as her side, leading her inside without another word. She just couldn't bring herself to pull her hand away…


End file.
